Together
by NewNeoGenesisXZ
Summary: Find out how life in Halloween Town is when your 1. a teenager. 2. in a contract with your best friend that is of the opposite sex. 3. smitten with your best friend that is desired by many girls. 4. hated by most of the girls because you have gorgeous males surrounding you. 5. a student at Spooky High. and 6...Find out other problems that the trio will face in TOGETHER.
1. The Beginning

In the fight against another resurrected Oogie Boogie;

"You three! What have you done?" The mayor yelled at us as our mobile bathtub moved into the scene. We were confused and looked at Shock who looked offended.

"What are you looking at me for? I didn't resurrect Oogie!" She exclaimed- the look on her face was a dead giveaway, we knew each other too much.

"So, what now? Join him or fight him?" Barrel asked and we both whipped our heads to face the pilot of our bathtub.

"Fight."

"Fight."

"Yeah, it would be boring if we were on his side again. Let's mix it up" Barrel responded with a nod and we all got out and stood a fighting stance.

"This is the first time right?" I heard Barrel ask.

"Yeah" Replied Shock. I grinned on my devilish face.

"Then let's make it a fight Halloween Town would never forget" I said and attacked Oogie Boogie, our master, our savior, our murderer, our only parent in the world.

The others followed soon. Shock flew on her broomstick and started to chant. Barrel, being a ghoul, attacked with an out-of-the-blue ghoul axe, slashing at Oogie. And I, being the devil that I am, used dark arts to attack him.

I had made marks all around his body and used my powers. "Dark Stinger-" I muttered and red streaks of flames traced the circles. A figure of yellow light in the form of my tail hovered above the marks. "-Pins of Hell" I muttered again and the yellow light stabbed on the marks like a dart to the bulls eye. When both of our attacks (Shock was still chanting) contacted with Oogie, he finally seemed to notice our presence (Or at least Barrel and I) and shifted focus from destruction to the town to us.

He started laughing. "Bwahaha. What's this? Did my boys finally grown the balls to fight their master? Oh my, have you grown! Tell me, where is Shockie dearest?" He said in a monologue as our attacks drew blood from him. It was true. We didn't used to disobey him before, let alone fought him. The only one who would seem to fight was Shock, but that was only defending me or/and Barrel. It was eight years since his original death, a year later we revived him but after ten resurrections, we stopped.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Shock. "Right here, bastard" she yelled and Oogie looked at her.

"Ah. There you are" he said and lifted his gigantic hand to grab her.

"Oh no, you won't" I said and moved to her rescue but both Barrel and I were swept away by Oogie's other hand like flies.

"Lock, Barrel" Shock yelled to us in her worry. She looked at Oogie with her eyes suddenly glowing. "Go back to hell" She said which made Oogie laugh. She was battling him alone, and all we could have done was lay on the ground. We tried to force ourselves up but just couldn't.

"Shock" I coughed up her name in agony. Is this the end? I closed my eyes but opened it again when I heard Shock's voice.

"λάμπω φως πάνω σου σύμμαχος με τη μεγαλύτερη άνεση, ασφάλεια και χαρά, ενώ κάψει τον εχθρό σου να άβυσσο ως τέτοια φλόγες της κόλασης (Shine light upon thine ally with the greatest comfort, joy and safety whilst burn thine enemy to abyss as such flames of hell)" She said and her eyes glowed brighter. We felt stronger as we heard Oogie scream in agony. I stood up and immediately catched Shock from her fall. She felt unconscious but Oogie wasn't.

"That little tramp!" He exclaimed and tried to attack us.

Barrel suddenly got out a ghoul scepter which he used to control other ghoul weapons. "First Haunting- Horror House" He said and the ghoul weapons slashed, hacked, stabbed Oogie's body. Oogie screamed in agony and bleed even more while I held Shock in my arms.

"Lock, take care of Shock" Barrel yelled at me as he began to attack again. I obliged and held her firm until we were at a safe distance. From there, all I could do was let Shock lay on my lap as Barrel fought our master. I became a little impatient for Shock to regain consciousness and eager to fight.

"Second Haunting- Mad House" Barrel said as the ghoul weapons suddenly spin around and dug into Oogie's flesh. "Third Haunting- Terror Hospital" He said and his ghoul weapons came out of Oogie (It entered from the front and exited at the back), it then stabbed Oogie and a huge amount of weird liquid purred into and overflowed Oogie.

"Heh. Is that all you got? I'm a lot stronger than ever before! Star pupil, fight me with all you've got! That's why I picked that woman to-" Barrel's huge eyes went wide (or wider) at what he was hearing but apparently Shock (still unconscious) wasn't done and her broomstick smacked Oogie and made him stop his sentence.

When I saw Shock's broomstick move, I turned to look at her. She was still unconscious but a few minutes later, she twitched her index finger. Funny thing is that she twitches a body part when her emotions were either extreme or she did an involuntary movement. For example, anger-ear, annoyance- eye, awakening-index finger. Soon enough she woke up but was too weak to fight in my books.

"Stay there" I said and I stood up, ready to join the fight once again. But I was stopped when Shock pulled on the hem of my shirt.

"I want to fight too" she declared quietly. I turned to look at her. She looked weak right now and I didn't want her to get hurt.

"No"

"Why?"

"Because you're too weak right now, I don't want you to get hurt"

"I know a way so that I can fight without actually fighting myself. It's a coward witch's technique but I will do it to win this battle"

"How?"

"Through you"

"And how is that possible?"

"Will you allow me to tap into your powers?"

"Answer me first"

"Lock. I want to fight and right now, this is the only way I know how! That last spell almost took all my magic energy. _Please_ Lock, will you allow me tap into your powers?" She said looking down. She said _please _to me, me! She sounded desperate. Oh! The things I do for-

"Will you?" She asked again snapping me out of my thoughts. She finally looked up at me. Her purple curls flowed underneath her huge witch hat, her gray eyes pierced my chest, and her beautiful face made me stare. Wait, beautiful? What am I thinking! Shake this thoughts off.

"Fine"

"Thank you"

"So how do we do it?" I asked. Big mistake. She kissed me all of the sudden. Her tongue entered my mouth and I tasted blood from it. She had bit at her tongue until it bleed! She moved my own tongue to be cut by my fang. Her hands were on my neck so that I wouldn't pull away. Once our blood contacted with each other, I felt a power surge through my body. And then she pulled away.

"Go now. I'll be here and here" She said as she pointed at me. I smirked at her blush, my blue lips showing my blood stained fangs. And I went to help Barrel.

"Good for you to join Lock" Oogie said as he staggered on his feet. Barrel began to attack once again. "Second Apparition- Ghoul Scream" he said and opened his mouth to release a horrible wail, good thing I'd covered my ears already. Oogie struggled to stay on his feet.

"Okay Barrel, I'll take care of him" I said to Barrel and he sat down, instantly mocking Oogie in action and manner.

"Hmph. A brat like you can never defeat me alone." Oogie said as he tried to attack Barrel.

"And who said I was alone?"

Oogie's eyes went big from that point on. He was pouring all his power to kill us and he exhausted it on Barrel. "Don't forget. One down, one resting, and one fighting. How can you survive me now?" He said and swung an arm at me. Normally I would be swatted by this (Like earlier) but I blocked it head on and I didn't even moved an inch from my spot.

"Correction. One resting, and two fighting as one" I said and heard Shock's voice in my head.

"Hey, Lock."

"Sup, Shock"

"You're not freaking out about my voice inside your head?"

"I've always had a subconscious that sometimes talks and sounds like you sometimes so I'm not surprised"

"Yeah. Uhm. That was me"

"I'm still not surprised"

"Heck. You're weird"

"Why'd you speak to me again?"

"Oh right! I have a permanent banishment spell that I know. Would you like to use it or the oblivion spell?"

"Oblivion Spell"

"That was quick"

"You want to simply banish Oogie?"

"Fine"

"Okay give it to me straight"

"This is called 'Abyss Intake' okay."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just do it"

"Kay. Upon the majesty of the tree of life, I entreat the other worlds of this soul. Never shall this spirit ever arise in any dimension, world, or planet. Cease shall this person's last trudge for life. Abolish this person's very essence. Abyss Intake" She said. I didn't notice this, but Barrel told me later on, that while reciting this spell both out of her mouth and in my mind. Her eyes were yellow while her grey irises were glowing. Barrel told me that there was a kind of yellow glow from her which he noticed immediately in the darkness of Halloween Town and it's frozen citizens (Shock froze them earlier to avoid collateral) that was in my figure ( Pointed horns and swaying tail).

"Μετά το μεγαλείο του δέντρου της ζωής, θα παρακαλέσω τους άλλους κόσμους της ψυχής. Ποτέ δεν θα πρέπει αυτό το πνεύμα ποτέ να προκύψουν σε οποιαδήποτε διάσταση, τον κόσμο, ή τον πλανήτη. Σταματάμε θα βαδίζω με κόπο το τελευταίο αυτού του ατόμου για τη ζωή. Κατάργηση ίδια την ουσία αυτού του ατόμου. Άβυσσος εισαγωγής" I said and saw Oogie slowly disappear right before my eyes. I felt air rush up around me and I realized I was falling. I immediately controlled myself and flew to Shock with Barrel gripping on my ankle. She was just there staring at nothing when we got to her.

"Hey, Shock. Hello" Barrel said waving his hands in front of her. For a moment a saw a vision too blurry to identify then I came back to reality.

"Barrel! You're safe. I'm so glad" Shock suddenly said and hugged him. I kind of felt jealous. I just smirked to shake it off.

"Lock. Good, you're still alive" She said nonchalantly. She unfroze the citizens, repaired any damages, healed our wounds, and erased the town's memories. We went after a long period of waiting for her.


	2. The Decision

We were still walking home, the silence of the night eerie in the atmosphere. I was multi-tasking between thinking about that blurry vision and Shock.

I suddenly heard a frustrated sigh that snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked at Barrel and saw his face in an awkward look. "What's with the weird silence between you two?" He asked us. "I mean you always bicker anytime you can and now you two are silent. What's wrong?" He said to us. I was dumbfounded by Barrel's insightful proclamation and instantly fell into deep thought.

"And what's with Lock looking like he's even thinking!" Barrel stated which we ignored. We arrived at the tree house, entered the make-shift elevator, lifted up, and went to our bedrooms.

In the tree house, the chilly winds of Halloween Town came in. I couldn't sleep but I know Barrel did. He snored as loud as Oogie maniacally laughed. I shifted under my covers. I thought about Shock and what happened earlier then there was stiffness in my boxers. Damn. I'll try to shake this off. Walking is always good for the body, right.

I got out of bed and went out the window. I used my tail to get me from the window pane to a tree branch nearby. I let the wind pass my half-naked body. It didn't bother me at all when the chilling winds made contact with my torso and limbs. Contrary to the rumors about a devil being has a dark leathery skin, black eyes, bat-like wings, and claws; I had pale skin, yellow eyes with black irises, bird-like black wings ( I hide it under any circumstance around others; only Barrel saw it once), and just retractable long nails (Like a cat's). Was I weird or abnormal in the classification of demons? Or am I just a rare type of devil. Thoughts of relativity to the subject of the matter flooded in my mind. Time flew by and before I realized it, it was already morning. The black sky and orange moon was lightening up.

I climbed down unto my window's pane and heard a gentle breathing. I continued inside and saw Shock snuggling on my clothes and sheet.

"Oi, Shock. Wake up" I said quietly as I nudged her arm. She didn't even budge. I looked at her in full view. She was clad in purple clothes like she always does; the only time we've seen her not wearing purple, violet or any hue related color was when she bathes in the river nearby (One time thing. We followed her and saw her naked back then we ran back to the tree house). I contemplated on her whole life being with us. I leaned closer to inspect her face. And I remembered when we fought to the point that we seriously injured one another.

*FLASHBACK BABY!*

It was a normal quiet morning in Halloween Town where-

"LOCK!" a nine year old girl screeched the name out of her lips.

In the tree house of the finest Halloween Town trick-or-treaters, chaos was about to brew between the two eldest members. The girl wore a loose lilac shirt. The youngest member was confused at what was the commotion all about.

The girl finally found the before-mentioned person in his room. In there, he laid carelessly on his bed.

"LOCK!" She yelled it this time and the boy looked up at the girl. His lazy yellow and black eyes looked at her with a sleepy expression.

"Shock" He whined the name and grinned as he finally took in the girl's figure. Her loose shirt was already baggy everywhere and her left shoulder was exposed. By this time the grin turned into a smirk.

"LOCK! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" Shock hissed between her clenched teeth.

"Did what Shock, be specific. I do a lot of things, you know" Lock said as he sat up on his bed.

"You know what you did!"

"Ask nicely, Shockie dearest"

"You! You replaced all my toiletries with yours! Now I smell like you-a GUY! You hid all my feminine clothes and even my UNDERWEAR! You little-"She yelled but was interrupted when she noticed Lock being closer to her than before.

"So you're not wearing ANYTHING underneath?"He asked and poked her side with his tail. She held his shoulders and threw him back to his bed, ignoring the fact that he was a little sexual.

"And worse of all, you did it on the day when Harry and I would go out for lunch!"

"Are you saying that I deliberately sabotage you on the day of your DATE"

"I'm not saying it! I'm implying it!"

"Well, I've would! You caught me" He said and grinned as he raised his arms. This infuriated Shock more.

"Why you!" She yelled and tackled him.

She punched him square on his face and he countered with his tail holding her fist back. He tackled her off and grabbed at her hair. He pulled on her hair therefore pulling her head closer to his face. She kneed him between his legs, earning a wince from the demon which involuntarily punched her with full force on the nose. They were both taken back, Shock held her bleeding broken and mishappened nose while Lock held his aching junior.

Barrel heard struggling noises and hesitantly entered the room. He saw the two of them and quickly got all of them to the doctor where Shock got her big nose fixed. (The fight was actually better but I'm tired to write) Long story short, Shock got a new nose, Lock needed cream for his junk, and Barrel was traumatized.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

When I leaned closer and stared at her face, she suddenly opened her eyes. We stared at each other for awhile. She came closer to my face and kissed me. Shit. Damn boxers. I noticed that she acknowledged the hard-on's presence and pulled away smiling.

"Want me to explain what happened yesterday?" She said as she pulled me onto my bed.

"Only if you want to"

"I do"

"Then explain"

"Okay, first of all. I've might have made a permanent contract with you by kissing you"

"Uh-huh"

"Still unfazed I see"

"Yup, continue"

"What I did was a cowardly witch's move to either gain power or wield power indirectly"

"Don't call yourself a coward"

"Okay. So basically the contact requires physical closeness or touch"

"I like where this is going"

"Sexual or intimate contact lasts longer than physical touch"

"Ah-I like it"

"And for a long period of time without touch, contact; either eye or physical, and conversation can lead into weakening"

"That's all?"

"That's all" She confirms and I pull her into a hug. We went down and saw Barrel eating candy and playing video games. We joined him and I asked the strangest thing EVER!

"Are you guys sick and tired of this place?"

"This place?" Barrel asked pausing the game.

"Do you mean the tree house?" Shock asked.

"Yeah"

"Well yeah. Of course we're sick and tired of this place"

"It brings back memories of Oogie Boogie"

"Then let's move out"

"Seriously"

"Ha- And next you'll make us go to school. Devil Chief"

"That may be a good idea"

"O geez"

"Damn, I just had to say it"

"Then it's decided! We'll move and go to school" I said grinning as the two sighed and went about their activities. We left later afternoon to talk to Jack Skellington about our decision.


	3. The First Day

"Well, I think it's nice for the three of you to move out of Oogie's lair" Said Jack Skellington, a six foot nine skeleton that's dressed in a suit and considered the Pumpkin King.

"Yes. Especially wanting to study!" Said Sally Skellington, a ragdoll creation that's six foot two dressed in a red dress and is married for eight years to Jack.

"But what made you hooligans consider such things?" The mayor said switching his face to happy.

"Does it matter" Said Lock, a five foot ten devil wearing a dark red jacket, red shirt, dark red jeans, and maroon shoes.

"Yeah. At least we considered it" Said Shock, a five foot five witch wearing a purple vest, lilac strapless dress, violet witch hat and boots.

"Let alone actually do it" Said Barrel, a five foot nine ghoul wearing a skeleton print shirt and pants and black sneakers to hide his deformed feet.

At the town's municipal hall, the three finest trick-or-treaters had called for the Skellington couple and the mayor. Now no ordinary citizen of Halloween Town could have done this; calling for important people at such short notice but Jack deemed them 'special' citizens. This is because he had seen the whole incident wherein the three of them saved the whole town.

"Okay. Okay. We won't question your decision anymore." Sally stated to stop the impending argument.

"So, where do you want to move to?" Jack asked as the mayor looked stupefied by the flow of conversation and mood.

"In the Hinterlands" Lock said.

"Yup" Barrel seconded the decision.

"And we want to build it ourselves" Shock stated.

"Alright and while you do that, we'll enroll you to Spooky High" Sally said smilling her ragdoll face.

XxxxxxxxxTIME SKIP!xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wow" Sally said as she looked at the three's new abode.

"Holy Pumpkin!" The mayor exclaimed as he laid eyes on the new home.

"Well done children! This is an exceptional feat for the three of you" Jack said as he clasped his hands together.

It was true, their new house was stunning. In just a week, they had built their humble abode in the Hinterlands. Shock had used magic to do most of the building while Lock and Barrel; with the help of Shock's potion did manual labor. The house looked more like a Victorian castle than a shack. It had a bricked fence surrounding it with a creepy black pointy gate. The tower walls were covered with vines while the others just showed plain grey bricks. It had stained glass windows and black doors. The roof was a dark shaded bricks that was formed into cones.

"Thank you very much" Shock said curtsying as she smiled. She was clad in a violet shirt, dark violet jeans, and purple witch hat and boots.

"It's the only thing we had worked on that's not a prank" Barrel beamed and jumped up and down. He was dressed in a black shirt, jeans, and shoes.

"All we need now is furniture" Lock stated and posed unwillingly. He wore a dark red shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"Don't worry; we will help you with that. Right mayor?" Sally said threatening the mayor a little.

"Uhm. Yes-yes" The mayor stuttered.

"Alright but for the meantime, you three go to school" Jack said as he threw three bags to the hooligans.

"What are these?" Barrel asked as he inserted his hand into the bag.

"Hmn. Notebooks, some stationeries and-" Lock stated as he himself rummaged through his bag.

"What the F*ck! Is this a uniform?!" Shock said. She felt a soft fabric as she rummaged through the bag like her cohorts and pulled it out. She saw a white dress with a patch of Spooky High at the left side.

"Yes it is, a student is required to wear it in school premises and activities at all times" The mayor stated and he saw Shock's blood lustful eyes land on him.

"Ah-Shock, we do have a washing machine at our house, you know" Sally said and they both disappeared and then reappeared in a moment's notice. By now, she held in her hands a now lilac school uniform.

"Smart" Lock said smirking as he saw the now lilac uniform.

"*sigh* Very well, Go now" Jack said as he saw the whole situation about to escalate. Shock used her magic to change their clothes.

xxxxxAt Spooky Highxxxxx

"Alright class, we have three new students about to come in so I expect everyone to behave" A mummy said as he pointed to the door. "Cassandra open" He said and immediately the door opened revealing three teenagers. One had red slick hair with a single spike on each side, yellow eyes and black irises, pale white skin, and handsome face clad in a white buttoned sleeved shirt with a Spooky High patch, black pants, and black shoes. Another one had green messy hair, blue irises, light blue-green skin, and a cute and scary roundish face also wearing the same as the other one. And finally, in the middle of the two was a girl with powdery light green skin, grey irises, dark purple hair and beautiful/cute face clad in a dress similar to the other girls but color lilac.

"Okay new students, would you like to introduce yourselves" The mummy said as the three came in. The girls swooned over the new boys while the boys wide-eyes at the new girl.

The three of them huddled for a while then turned to face the students. The girl wiggled her finger and the lights went off. Suddenly smoke filled the room which made the students scared and teacher alarmed.

"Monsters of every kind in this little classroom of ours"

"Would you like to see something scary?"

"We are the henchmen of the 'Shadow of the Moon'"

"Even monsters' dreams are filled with fright"

"At the sight of our master"

"But don't be alarmed, he's already dead"

"Killed by Jack and destroyed by us"

"Don't you be frightened"

"We won't bite-much"

"We can't help but be scary too much"

"That's how we were taught by master"

"Hehehe. Says the wicked witch"

"Boo. Says the ghostly ghoul"

"Greeting from down below, HELL-o. Says the deviant devil"

"Now, we would like to present"

"Our little show"

"We apologize for anyone who gets frightened"

"We apologize?"

"NO!"

And suddenly there were red lights. The smoke grew thicker, there was an eerie music being played.

"Once we were trapped"

"But now we're free"

"To terrorize"

"Horrify"

"Halloween even more"

A flash of green appeared and showed Barrel's mask, after that a flash of violet with Shock's mask, and after that a flash of red appeared with Lock's mask.

"Please, welcome"

"Lock" The red haired devil said as he appeared floating.

"Shock" The girl said as he appeared next to the devil.

"Barrel" The green haired ghoul added as he floated next to the girl. Then the three of them disappeared. And Oogie's laugh began to play that cause the students and even the teacher to be frightened.

"Three of a kind"

"Birds of the same feather"

"Now and forever"

And with that Oogie's recorded laugh played even louder. As the smoke revealed three thrones; each decorated differently. And on those thrones were the masks that flashed earlier.

"A devil" In the first throne popped out the red haired boy. "Lock"

"A witch" The middle throne poofed out the lilac uniformed girl. "Shock"

"A ghoul" And at the last throne suddenly appeared the green haired boy. "Barrel"

"Please to make your acquaintances" Lock said as he sat on his throne and wore his mask.

"How quaint it is to see your faces" Shock said as she sat on her throne and wore her mask.

"Nice to meet you all" Barrel said as he sat on his throne and wore his mask.

"Be careful around us, cuz' we might chop something off" The three of them hollered in unison.

By this time, everyone else thought that they were outside. But this was only because Shock made a spell for dramatic effects. And with a snap of the three's fingers one by one, everyone was in their respectful places as if none of the things they saw happened. An eerie silence filled the room since everyone was trying to cope on what they saw. Lock, Shock, and Barrel just grinned.

"So, Lock, Shock, and Barrel" The mummy teacher said pointing to which the person of the name was.

"Yup" Barrel said beaming, his face no longer serious like earlier.

"Yes" Shock said sweetly contrary to her facial expression which was deceitful.

"Yeah" Lock said as he smirked making the confused girl students swoon. They saw three empty seats and sat there.

"Did I tell you to sit there?" The teacher said.

"No-" Barrel said.

"-But really, where-" Shock said.

"-Else would we sit?-" Lock said.

"- It's not-"

"-Like there's-"

"-Other seats-"

"-That-"

"-Are-"

"-Empty." The three of them finished each other's sentence and smirked at the teacher who was dumbfounded.

"DETENTION FOR THE THREE OF YOU!" The mummy yelled.

"What injustice!" Shock exclaimed.

"What's a detention?" Barrel asked to no one in particular.

"They have detentions here?" Lock teased more than asked.

xxxxxxxTIME SKIPxxxxxxxx

"So, hooligans. How was your first-" Jack said as he laid his eyes on the three who looked impish after detention.

"How was our first day, Jack?" Shock said finishing what the skeleton was saying.

"It was fun" Barrel said.

"Especially detention" Lock stated.

"Your three got detention on your first day?" Sally said more than asked. She looked at her husband with his facial expression changing. Three, two, one.

"YOU GOT DETENTION ON YOUR FIRST DAY!" Jack stated in a loud voice.

"Why is that, children?" Sally asked.

"I don't know" Barrel said shrugging his shoulders.

"Maybe it was our little show" Shock said.

"That and the way we treated that mummy" Lock stated confirming their doubts.

"AGAIN. DETENTION ON YOUR FIRST DAY!" Jack yelled. And the trio rolled their eyes at what Jack lectured on and on about proper behavior and blah, blah, blah.


	4. The New Home

"*Sigh* That was a long speech" Shock said as she plopped down onto the couch.

"Yeah, and who knew Jack and Sally went to school" Barrel added as he, himself, grabbed a bowl and filled it with candy.

"Bone daddy sure lost track of time" Lock said as he looked to the wall clock for the time. They had been in front of the school after classes were dismissed for seven hours because Jack went on and on about school, proper behavior, etc.

"So, what's your opinion about it?" Shock asked as she buried her face in the old couch in Oogie's lair.

"It?" Lock asked since Barrel can't or wouldn't answer with his face brimming with candy.

"School-I mean" Shock said as she resurfaced her face.

"School was okay, I guess"

"Don't guess! You're the one who made us go there!"

"You're the one who gave me the idea!"

"You're the so-called leader here, Devil Chief!"

"Good, so you acknowledge my leadership"

"Oh, Shut up" Shock yelled and turned around to face the wall. She was angry as indicated by her twitching ears.

"Uhm, yeah. Guys, I'm going to bed" Barrel said as he swallowed the last bits of candy and ran to his room.

"Oi. Barrel, don't forget to pack. We leave this place in two days!" Lock yelled at the retreating figure of his cohort.

"Hey, Shock" Lock said as he looked at the girl's back. He wasn't replied so he walked closer to her. "Shock" He said again and still no reply. "Shockie dearest." He teased and was still ignored. He hugged her back tight and breathed into her neck. "Why are you mad at me now"

"Nothing" she said and turned around in his embrace to face him.

"Then why did you ignore me?"

"So Barrel won't get suspicious"

"Him? Suspicious?"

"Oh, come on Lock. Give Barrel more credit than you think he deserves" She said and moved her hands to his.

"Alright, I have been noticing his growth you know" He said as he hugged her tighter and closer to him.

"Then show it" She said and loosened his grip to her. She was free from his hold now and started to walk to her room.

"Going to sleep?" He said and followed her.

"Yes, what's it to you?" She said as she opened the door.

"Oh, come on. Why be so coy?"

"Meaning?"

"Every night since we've made the contract, you would head to YOUR room to sleep but end up in MY room for actual slumber"

"So?"

"It's kind of getting old. Every night, you would wake me up so that you could sleep next to me"

"Why not this time, sleep in my bed?"

"Why?"

"I'm also tired of walking all the way to your room"

"Keh. Fine" He said and went inside her room along with her. They both lay in her bed and Shock snuggled into Lock's chest.

"So-" Lock said as Shock hugged him tighter and closer.

"Shut up and sleep" Was Shock's answer to him.

"We'll be skipping school tomorrow" He stated and immediately Shock looked at his face with surprise.

"What? Seriously! We've only went to school for a day!" Shock stated.

"We're not skipping because I want us to skip"

"Then why?"

"Because we still have to decorate our new house, put furniture, etc. So we can move the day after tomorrow"

"That's all?"

"Yeah"

"Well then, night Lock" Shock said and she gently pecked Lock's lips.

"Night, Shock" Lock said and kissed Shock passionately. They slept not long after.

xxxxxxTIME SKIP!(TWO DAYS LATER)xxxxxxxx

"So, what do you think?" Lock said as entered their couch into the living room while his two cohorts sat on it. Sally had arrived earlier on to help with the appropriate/stylish place of the furnitures.

"Hurry, thine slave!" Barrel stated jokingly, kneeling on the couch seat to make it like he was superior to Lock. Sally and Shock snickered at the statement Barrel had made.

"Yes, yes. I agree with thy. This slave is however slow as a brain dead sloth, why had we pick him in the slave house?" Shock said playing along with Barrel.

"My lady, my lord. Forgive me for my slow pace but may I add that your weights had slowed my pace especially the one on the right" Lock said also playing along. What he said hit a nerve, Shock's nerve. She was the one who sat on the right side of the couch and the one Lock was referring to that gained weight more.

"What a nerve! Thy should be careful of your words" Shock said and electrocuted Lock's tail a little bit.

"Ow!" Lock shouted as Jack and the mayor enter the room, just in time as Lock settled the couch on its right place.

"You have a lovely home now" Sally said as she walked near her husband and gave him a peck on his cheek.

"I agree" The mayor stated.

"I am so proud of you three. No longer are you children! You have very much matured" Jack said as he wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes.

"Not that much" Barrel said. He was clad in black clothes and barefoot.

"Need not worry, Pumpkin King. I shall keep an eye on these hooligans and supervise them" Lock said maturely. He wore black and red clothes.

"Don't get use to this Jack" The mayor said.

"I won't. It's just that they've grown from those horrid children into not that much horrid teens" Jack said sniffling.

"Jeez, Bone daddy. If you're that emotional with just us, how will you react to your own children?" Shock said and smirked at Sally who slightly got flushed.

"Well, we must get going" Sally stated and dragged the two adults out.

"So, school tomorrow. Don't forget" Shock stated and went to her part of the basement where she does potions and such.

"Wait Shock" Lock said as Barrel went to a part of the living room where he played a game console.

"What, Lock?" She stated and turned around.

"Uhm."

"I don't have all day"

"What's the difference between a magician, a mage, a wizard, and a witch?"

"Their spelling" She answered and continued to her destination. But Lock grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Seriously, Shock. Besides the spelling, what's the difference?"

"Which do you want, the long magically explained version or the short explanation?"

"Short one please"

"Well, magicians are free people who use their magic for their own selfish reasons or for money. Mages are people who are tied to someone by whatever means. They 'serve' a master or alike. Wizards are free people who use their magic for the betterment of others. They are usually taught magic like the other two but the difference is that they cooperate with other monsters more. And last are witches. Witches, like me, are also free people who use their magic for no one in particular. We can be good or bad and we are self-taught in using magic. That's why I read and shone myself from you guys sometimes" Shock said and looked Lock in the eyes. "Is that all?" she added which was replied by a nod.

"Okay. Thanks. I'll be playing with Barrel now." Lock said and walked towards the opposite direction. He had been doing it for a while now- calling for Shock's attention. This really got Shock annoyed and at the same time pleased because she spent more time with him.

She smiled a little at the retreating figure of Lock. "I'll go to you after I'm done" She said which earned her a wave as a reply. She headed for her destination and shut the door.

While Shock locked herself up in her basement, the boys played video games. For five hours they've been playing when Shock finally came out and spoke to them.

"Aren't you guys hungry?" She asked and tapped on Barrel's shoulder to get his attention.

"We are" Barrel said not taking his eyes off the screen.

"Shockie dear. Would you ever be so kind as to cook for us" Lock said in a British accent as he was still playing the game.

"Snake stew?" Shock asked and got a very loud answer. The boys continued their game but turned to looked at her with happy eyes.

"YES!" They exclaimed with glee and their game was finished with them as victors.

"Alright" She answered and left for the kitchen. After about thirty minutes, the boys smelled their favorite meal and not long after was Shock's voice saying "Lock, Barrel. Dinner!"

They ate in silence. Barrel stuffing his face fast. Lock was a little more mannered at eating. And Shock ate like a girl cuz' she is one. After that, they went to the living room and played a game.

"And smash" Shock declared as her character piece landed on an advantageous spot which made Barrel's piece land on a smashing device. (Weird game, I know) Now it was Lock's turn, he shook the ball and out came the number eight.

"Okay. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. Ha. I win!" He declared and noticed the two cohorts leaning on each other as they slept. Lock smiled at what had happened. He carefully separated the two.

"Barrel, Barrel. Wake up" Lock said gently but wasn't replied with the desired answer. He nudged and nudged on Barrel's stomach but it was in vain.

"Hmn. Lock" Shock said dreamily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry. I meant to wake up Barrel not you" He said and Shock shook her head.

"Nah. It's okay. Here let me help you" Shock offered and waved her finger. Barrel suddenly floated and was sent to his room and on his bed. Lock looked at her.

"Thanks, Shock"

"You're welcome, Lock"

"So"

"So?"

"So whose room are we going to sleep in?"

"Mine"

"Seriously, Shock."

"What do you want? A schedule for where we sleep?"

"Not a bad idea but no. I want us to sleep in my room"

"Alright fine"

"YES!" Lock stated quietly and they headed for Lock's bedroom where they snuggled, kissed, and finally slept.


	5. The Second Day, Student Council Sucks

"Barrel, wake up" Shock said as she shook Barrel's shoulders but to no avail.

"Hey, is he up yet?" Lock said eating a candy apple on a stick. She glanced at her cohort and smiled.

"Candy for breakfast?" She asked and Lock threw two sticks of candy apple. Immediately Barrel woke up and caught the candy apples in his mouth having two sticks sticking out from his mouth.

"It actually worked" Shock said in surprise; it was obvious that it was the first time she had tried to wake Barrel up since she didn't know the tricks.

"Guys. What's with the early wake up call?" Barrel asked as he took out the sticks from his mouth and swallowed the candy apples.

"School remember" Lock said coolly and went downstairs.

"Barrel, you should hurry" Shock said and followed Lock downstairs.

"Why does school start so early" Barrel grumbled and got ready for school. Fifteen minutes later, he went down the wide stairs of their home.

"About time" Lock stated and threw Barrel's school bag to him.

"No time for dilly-dallying. We have to go" Shock ordered and they went out of the house and into their bathtub.

"Barrel, you steer" Lock said and they all went to school. Spooky High's classes were from 5 am to 2 pm. Barrel slept at around seven-ish while Lock and Shock slept at nine-thirty. Out of the three of them, Shock was the first to wake up around 3 am followed soon by Lock (They slept next to each other).And lastly, Barrel woke up around 4.

They left for school roughly 4:20 and arrived around 4:55. When they got to the gate, they were met by the Student Council.

"First, skipping your second day and now cutting it close on the gates closing" The Vice President said. She was a vampire as indicated by her fangs.

"Cut them some slack, Bianca. They are new" The President said. He was a handsome ghoul just like Barrel except muscular and had black hair and pink irises.

"Oh. Shut up. At least we're here" Lock said as Barrel parked their bathtub.

"Lock. Show some little respect. We're still new" Shock whispered to her cohort.

"Come on. Let's go in" Barrel shouted. The three of them got out of the tub and ran into the school. The student council were still eyeing them when they got inside.

"Hmn. They seem like an interesting bunch" The President stated and the council closed the school the gate.

"Oh. Shut up Gray." Bianca said and they walked coolly back into the school building and to their respective classes.

-At Class-

"Alright. Our lesson today is about Human Anatomy." The zombie teacher said and rolled out a diagram of a human body.

"Uhm. Sir Longo, what's the relativity of Human Anatomy to our General Science?" Barrel asked out of curiosity.

"Oh. You must be one of the new students that scared the wrapping out of Mr. Gracy (the mummy), introduce yourself *Barrel stands up* Uh, a simple introduction will suffice. No need for that 'SHOW' you three did" Mantamory Longo said as he saw Lock and Shock grin.

"Hi! My name is Barrel." He said beaming. This got a confused look from the teacher.

"Barrel? Just Barrel?" Mr. Longo asked.

"Yes." Barrel answered.

"Alright. BARREL. The answer to your question is-" Mr. Longo continued but it was obvious that the three, especially the one who asked, drowned out his voice and wasn't listening. That was how every subject was for the three of them; make it look like they're listening then not listen at all.

-Lunch Break (they gotta eat you know)-

"Ah. Those were some great subjects!" Barrel said beaming in a sarcastic meaning. They were walking to the school's cafeteria after History.

"You got that right" Shock said as they walked through the long hallway to the school's cafeteria.

"It took out a lot from my energy" Lock said and took Shock's hand in his. Shock suddenly blushed and it was a good thing that Barrel was looking around that he didn't see this. And while this was going on, a few girls went to them.

"Uhm, hey" One vampire girl said. She was fidgeting around and her presence made the two holding hands let go.

"Hi" Barrel replied.

"I'm Gene" She said and other girls followed suit.

"I'm Nina" A zombie girl said.

"Jenni" Another vampire girl said.

"Kathleen" A magician girl said.

"Kimi" Said a werewolf girl.

"Lea" Said a ghost girl.

"I'm Barrel" He said with his everyday enthusiasm. Then one of the girls, Kathleen, turned to Lock who was huddling with the small group along with Shock.

"What about you?" Kathleen asked Lock who had just finished whispering to Shock which earned her a few mean looks.

"Me?" Lock asked clueless.

"Yes, you. Who else would it be" Kathleen said completely ignoring Shock.

"Oh, darl. The name is Lock and don't ware it out" Lock said beaming with charm and coolness. Shock snickered at his too dramatic introduction.

"So-" Kimi started but was interrupted by the image of Shock whispering to Lock and Barrel.

"Sorry darl. We gotta go to the cafeteria" Lock said and turned to head towards the cafeteria room.

"Yeah. You know, gotta refill to face school life" Barrel added and he and Shock did the same.

"Wait" Lea said.

"Can we come with you?" Kimi said.

"Your choice" Lock said coolly and started to walk along with Shock and Barrel.

"And uhm." Jenni said fidgeting.

"Can we sit with you?" Nina said.

"Again. Your choice" Lock said dully as he was getting bothered by such questions.

"We'll take that as a yes" Gene stated and the other girls cheered then followed suit.

"Uhm. Aren't you gonna buy your food?" Jenni said as she and the other girls waited in line.

"Nah. We packed our own food" Barrel said as he, Lock, and Shock went to a table.

"Cool, who made it?" Kathleen asked when she joined them after she got her food.

"Darl. Shock here cooked our favorite meal" Lock said still in character. And he snuggled a little with Shock which made her blush that Barrel, again, didn't see. And with this act, Shock got many more mean looks that she didn't notice.

"Stop it, Lock" Shock mentally said to Lock which, of course, he heard in his head (Contract, remember!).

They sat on the table and Shock prepared the trio's meal to set it on the table. And after a while, the other girls came and sat close to Lock and Barrel. The sitting arrangement was, from the right bench; Kathleen, Lock, Shock, Barrel, and Lea, from the left bench; Gene, Kimi, Nina, and Jenni.

"Thanks, darl" Said Lock when Shock finished setting their lunch.

"Haha. Very funny" Shock said nonchalantly and then started to eat. The boys were about to when the other girls suddenly asked.

"So" Nina started.

"Where do you live?" Gene asked.

"We live in the Hinterlands" Barrel said and before he took a bite.

"Why haven't we seen you before?" Lea asked.

"Because 'The Shadow of the Moon' has been hiding us" Lock started.

"We've only been allowed to associate with adults and important ones at that" Barrel said.

"And usually when we are out, we pull pranks. So we hide in the shadows to watch our prank unveil" Lock finished. Shock was still eating. She has notice some of the latest mean looks that made her ignore the girls' presences. And inwardly, she was hating these girls because they suddenly stuck around her cohorts.

"Lock, Barrel. If you don't eat your lunches, I'm never cooking these EVER again" Shock stated dully in annoyance which the other girls noticed. The boys immediately ate their meal and with that, Shock smirked.

"Yummy!" Barrel said patting his little belly. They had ate with poor manners which annoyed Shock a little but the other girls just admired them.

"Yummy? More like delicious" Lock stated and gave Shock a quick hug-ish.

"Thank you very much" Shock said and took the trio's plates to put away. She had just stood up and turned around to where the students put the dishes when she bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch it bas-" Shock said and looked to see who she had bumped into. "Harry!" She stated when she saw his face. 'Harry' smirked and helped Shock balance herself more.

"Shock. So good to see you again" Harry said.

"Yeah. Uh- You too" Shock said fidgeting. She walked past him and put away the dishes in the trey with other dirty dishes. When she came back, Harry was sitting next to Gene and Jenni left. She sat at her spot as the girls bombarded her cohorts with questions and Harry just listened.

"So, Shock. Why didn't you come to our lunch date six years ago?" Harry asked suddenly blurted out which made the other girls at the table stop talking. An awkward silence filled the group which was broken by Shock's low nervous laugh. The two boys looked away because of embarrassment and discomfort about the subject.

"And why did your face grow even more beautiful after that day?" Harry added in a flirtatious tone. Lock snapped his focus back to the group upon hearing this. Again, Shock replied with a low nervous laugh.

"Well, uh, you see. Lock and I had a big fight that resulted in us going to the doctor" Shock explained and nudged Lock's ribs with her elbow. Lock, who was giving Harry a death glare, was suddenly brought back to the conversation when Shock nudged his ribs.

"Right, Lock?" Shock added in a sweetly voice which made Lock smirk.

"Whatever you say, darl" Lock said in character and snuggled Shock a little which earned him a quick glare from Harry.

"Barrel, you okay?" Shock suddenly asked when she noticed Barrel spacing out.

"Huh? What?" Barrel said.

"Are you okay?" Lock said now worried too.

"Uhm. Yeah" Barrel answered and looked back at the group.

"What year are you, anyway Harry?" Lock asked for the first time.

"Yes, I've been wondering that myself" Shock asked clearly intrigued. The other females left leaving Gene and Kathleen with them.

"You're not our classmate, right?" Barrel asked too.

"Yes, He's my classmate" Gene said interrupting.

"And what grade are you?" Lock asked.

"We're both junior high schoolers" Gene answered.

"Yeah but I'm 19" Harry said in sadness which was evident. Of course, it was weird to be the eldest in a class. Freshmen were 13-14years old, Sophomores were 14-15 years old, Juniors were 16-17 years old, and Seniors were 17-18 years old. Those were the usual ages for the high school students.

"What's wrong with that?" Barrel asked.

"What time is it?" Shock suddenly asked which confused everyone who was so engrossed with the conversation.

"Why?" Kathleen said with venom.

"Cuz' we're the only students in the cafeteria" Shock answered and everyone looked around. Suddenly a tapping on the floor was heard, it came closer and closer. The cafeteria doors were abruptly opened revealing a ghoul, two vampires, a werewolf, and a monster creature.

"What are you still doing here?" The vampire girl they had saw earlier commanded.

"Is she talking to us?" Barrel asked innocently. Their group already broke away leaving the three of them dumbfounded.

"I think so" Shock whispered to Barrel but snapped her attention to the group in front of her when she heard a crack.

"F*ck. What the hell" Lock yelled when he was whipped at his side. He kneeled on the floor and Shock followed soon to help him.

"Hey, What did you do that for?" Barrel yelled at the monster creature who just whipped Lock on his side. Shock was already healing Lock when she was also whipped. She ignored the pain and continued to heal Lock who received the full blow of the whip.

"Stop it, Juniper" Said the ghoul earlier who came back from inspecting the kitchen with the werewolf.

"Bianca! Why did you let her do as she pleased?" Gray the ghoul student council president commanded clearly angry.

"I saw nothing" Bianca the vampire student council vice president said and smirked.

"Juniper, Bianca, and Daisy, we will talk about this later" Gray commanded and turned to the two who had been whipped.

"Are you two okay?" He said and walked towards the trio.

"No shit Sherlock" Lock suddenly yelled as his wound was half healed. He was smacked on the head by Shock for his rudeness.

"Lock, there you're healed. Now stop being so rude to him" Shock stated and winced when she felt the effects of the whip on her.

"Are you okay?" Lock said and helped her up. He placed his hand on the area where she was hurt and suddenly it healed.

"Yeah, I'm okay" She said and looked at the student council.

"You should be ashamed of your members, dear president. One day, it'll all be clear whom you're troubling with" Shock said in a matter of fact tone and the three of them walked out. Barrel and Lock was still helping her walk.

"Alright. You three, I'll excuse you from your classes. We'll talk about this in the student council room." Gray commanded.

"Front and center! And march" The werewolf said.

-After School-

"You okay?" Lock asked for the hundredth time. They had came out of the school building and headed for their bathtub

"Like I said three seconds ago, YES I'M FINE!" Shock yelled as they got in the bathtub. They went to their new home, made and ate dinner together, and answered their homework together.

"Alright. That was the last homework" Shock stated and they fixed their school things.

"Night guys" Barrel said and zoomed to his room.

"Your room?" Lock asked looking at Shock with sleepy eyes.

"My room" Shock confirmed and they went to Shock's room. They snuggled, kissed, and then slept.


	6. The Dream, Announcement

I was snuggling with Lock in my room. His lean muscular chest was so warm! I just loved doing this and the contract was the greatest thing ever. I felt his slow heartbeat and blushed when he pulled me closer. I closed my eyes and thought about my feelings and how every night was heaven to me. And when I opened my eyes, he was gone.

"Lock?" I said and sat up on the bed. Nothing made a sound which made me a little scared. I ran to the door and opened it. OMG, I tried to close the door once more but to no avail and then I was pushed outside of the door.

"No" I yelled and everything was so bright. I squinted my eyes to shield them from the brightness and when I opened them, I was in a bright white room. There was only a wooden table and chair. I didn't know why but I hurried to sit on that chair.

I rested my elbows on the wooden table and placed my head on my palms. I can't believe my head; Lock wasn't with me nor was Barrel.

"Child" I heard a female voice said. I stood up and looked around for the person but failed then sat back down.

"Child" I heard again, this time I chose to ignore it. I thought of ways to get out of here with the use of magic. And then it hit me, I could cast a transportation spell I stood up and prepared myself for my spell.

"Transport" I yelled and nothing happened. It became apparent to me that I can't use my magic here. Suddenly, I heard a soft laugh from nowhere.

"Child, you cannot use magic in such a place like this" I heard it again and looked to see a woman. She was roughly 5'4. She had blond hair and grey irises. The woman looked just like me but had straight blond hair and tanned skin; her eyes were also different. She had a human feel to her. The blond woman wore a white attire; white bandana, white spaghetti strapped dress, and white heeled shoes.

"Who-Who are you?" I stuttered. I backed away and knocked over the wooden chair.

"We have no time for introductions. I am here to warn you" The woman said and came closer.

"Warn me about what?"

"You had made a contract, yes?"

"Yeah"

"With a devil"

"How did you know?"

"Please, do not use the power you shall gain from that devil"

"What do you mean?"

"One time is already too much. Use it anymore then, they shall come for you and use you"

"Who are 'they'?"

"Promise me. You won't use that power"

"Explain to me first!" I yelled. She doesn't even answer my questions. She looked so sad and disheartened.

"Please" She said more like whisper and she started to disappear in a yellow and white light that started from her toes.

"Wait!" I yelled and she has now completely disappeared. I blinked a few times, realizing that I was alone again. And when I blinked *close my eyes then opened them* again, I was sitting up on my bed. I was alone again and the eerie silenced filled the atmosphere.

"Lock" I franticly yelled again and again. I heard a flush, hurried footsteps, and then the door opened.

"Shock, what's wrong?" Lock said as he pulled up his boxer shorts. He sat next to me and put his arms around me.

"Where were you?" I asked scared. I clinged onto him and he rocked me a little.

"Shush. It's okay" He said again and again. When I finally calmed down, he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"It's okay" He said and we kissed. I was in heaven and we looked each other in the eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded. He laid me down, kissed my forehead, and cuddled with me until I fell asleep.

-The next day-

"Morning, beautiful" Lock said looking at me. I blushed against his chest, how did he know I was awake?

"Morning" I mumbled on his chest. We looked each other in the eye and kissed. We were in each other's arms for a long time.

"We better get ready and wake up Barrel" I said and sat up.

"Yup" Lock said and went downstairs while carrying me.

"Okay, so who'll shower first?" I asked and Lock smirked. He held me tighter and started heading for the bathroom.

"How about we shower at the same time?" Lock said more than asked smirking. I blushed and tried to be put down.

"Lock" I whined and he chuckled. He placed me down near the bathroom door and kissed my cheek.

"I'll cook breakfast while you shower first" He said and started to head to the kitchen. I was surprised by his ever-so-cool-yet-sweet attitude.

I fidgeted for a bit but when I heard Lock yell. "If you don't shower now, I'll have to force you" He said which again made me blush and I hurriedly entered the bathroom.

The water pattered onto my body. After 15 minutes of showering, I went out of the bathroom wrapped in a lilac towel. I past the kitchen and heard Lock whistle at me. I rolled my eyes and continued to the staircase. I went into my room and dressed in my underwear. It was Friday the 13th which gave us liberty to dress freely. I wore a purple strapless dress that went down 3 inches above my knee, a dark violet vest that had light accents, a lilac knee high socks, a dark violet boots that went up half to my calves, and my new over-the-top violet witch hat.

I went down the stairs and smelled something delicious. I looked for Lock and found him at the dinner table placing food on it. He cooked pancakes, PANCAKES!

"Lock, are you sure you're the one who cooked?" I asked and he just smirked.

"I'll go wake up Barrel while you shower" I added and grabbed some to use for Barrel's wake-up call. I ran up the stairs and went to Barrel's room.

I slammed the door open and saw Barrel sound asleep. Man, he didn't wake up when the door slammed open but this pancake will, WEIRD. I waved the pancake in midair. I saw his nose twitch indicating he can smell the food. Like the last time, he woke up beaming and, before I knew it, he was already chewing on the pancake that I was STILL HOLDING!

"Barrel, compose yourself and I'll let the pancake go" I said and he stood straight up immediately. I sighed and threw the food into the air when Barrel opened his mouth and caught them.

Once he was finished I looked at him. "There's more at the table if you want but don't take too long. And take a shower after you eat" I said and went down the long hallway. I saw Lock walking towards his room, a red towel wrapped around his waist.

He smirked immediately when he saw me when I looked at him. "Like what you see?" He said and I groaned and rolled my eyes at his arrogance. Here at the upper floor, we had a long wide hallway and eight rooms; four at each side. We got two rooms each which left two rooms vacant. We had one room for a bedroom while the other was for anything we pleased. My rooms were on the left side at the end of the hallway. Barrel's rooms were on both sides opposite to each other and were near the staircase. Lock's rooms were on the right side and opposite of mine. Our rooms were individually decorated so no one can make the excuse of 'they got confused on whose room is whose'. As I pass him, He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and I smirked.

"Get dressed" I said and I heard his door open and then I was given a grunt as an answer. I went down the stairs and was about to eat pancakes when Barrel came down. He quickly got some pancakes to go and entered the bathroom. I ate about a quarter of one pancake when Lock came down. He was dressed in a red shirt over a magenta sweater, red jeans that let out his tail, maroon pointed shoes, and dark red fingerless gloves. He looked like a gothic rock n' roll hard rocker but instead of black; he wore red, and instead of Mohawks or any rocker or Goth hairstyle; he slicked his hair and had 'horns' on each side.

"Now I like what I see" I stated and then smirked. He looked at me as he sat down at the table.

"And what do you see?' He asked in a cool tone. He put some pancakes on his plate and started to eat.

"I see a fully clothed hunk-" I said abut he immediately interrupted me.

"So you think I'm just a hunk?" he asked now intrigued.

"I thought about saying 'god-like gorgeous devil' but that'll make your head even bigger, and I was going to say 'fully clothed hunk that can cook and if anyone at school knew, he would be teased and viewed as a nerd'" I said and he coughed at his food. I was clearly blackmailing him and I enjoyed seeing him like this. I ate my share of pancakes when Barrel zoomed out of the bathroom, into his room, and then back to the dinner hall. He was now clad in a black skeleton shirt and jeans, white skeletal gloves, and black rubber shoes.

"Morning" he said to us now fully awake. He sat down opposite to Lock and ate his share of pancakes. When we were finished we looked at the clock near the door.

"It's still early" Barrel said and looked at us.

"The early trick-or-treater gets the most candies" I said and Lock wrapped his arms around my shoulder and then leaned on me.

"And the late trick-or-treater gets to do the most tricks" Lock said and kissed my cheek in front of Barrel!

"What the hell! What do you think you're doing?" I mentally asked him and he answered too.

"Letting the world know" He mentally answered.

"Are you two together?" Barrel asked in discomfort upon seeing us in this position. I felt Lock smirk on my cheek and he pulled away.

"Yeah" Lock answered and I became red as his hair.

"We better get going" I finally got the guts to say. I was blushing like crazy but then Barrel beamed at us.

"About time you two got together" Barrel said and we went to our bathtub and then went to school. I was a bit in awe about Barrel's reaction and Lock's sudden announcement. I just thought that we were like that because of the contract but it seems like he felt the same way that I did. While on the way, Barrel whistled a happy tune. I was still a bit embarrassed by everything and when we got to the school, I stayed in the tub for awhile.

"What's wrong Shock?" Barrel asked and I looked at him like he was a stranger.

"Shock?" Lock asked and then I blacked out for a moment.

-While Shock had a black out-

"Shock?" Lock asked his newly announced girlfriend. She was looking at them with dead grey eyes. Suddenly, all the surrounding things started to float, the gates shook, and the sky was getting darker. Shock started to grin.

"Who's doing this?" Barrel asked and looked around. He himself suddenly began to float which made him grab the edge of the tub that wasn't floating at all.

"Shock!" Lock said alarmed and grabbed her shoulders. He said her name again and again as he shook her shoulders. She suddenly shed tears of blood while her grin got larger.

"Shock!" Lock yelled in concern and hugged her tight. She shuddered under his chest and gasped. All the floating things were back in their places, the gate stopped shaking, and the sky went back to normal.

-Back to Shock-

I felt Lock hugging me tight. I was in heaven again. I regain my consciousness and Lock was hugging me while Barrel stood there wide eyed. Barrel was holding on the edge of the bathtub, and then I heard things drop which made me gasp. Lock held me closer and I felt a little suffocated.

"Um, Lock?" I said and he let go and stared at me. I saw the student council running into the front yard and then to where we were.

"What happened?" Gray (the president) asked panting.

"What happened?" I repeated and looked around; nothing was out of the ordinary in the area.

"Some students reported floating objects, gates shaking, and irregular sky activity in the area" Bianca (the vice president) said as she changed from her bat form to her human form.

"Really? It doesn't seem so" I said after I inspected the area around us. I looked towards my cohorts who looked dumbfounded.

"Right guys?" I said and I even smiled sweetly for kicks. The vampire vice president turned to look at me in anger.

"Only magic could've done such things in a large scale" She announced and approached me.

"Do you mean?" Juniper (the monster creature secretary) yelled.

"Yes" Daisy (the vampire treasurer) said as Bianca came closer and closer to me.

CRACK

I widen my eyes and felt pain. I heard Lock and Barrel yell. I touched my right cheek and it hurts. I saw Barrel tackle Juniper who got out another whip. Gray held Bianca's hands so that she won't hurt me again. She just whipped me! F*cking whipped me!

"Why?" I asked angrily. I walked out of the tub and walked a little closer to Bianca and Juniper.

CRACK

I was whipped at the left cheek. Juniper and Bianca couldn't have done that because they were restrained. I turned to look at Daisy who was a few feet away from me. She held a whip and had a wide grin on her face. I felt my blood boil; I was raging with anger by now. And then-

"Why would you do that?" I yelled and my spot suddenly glowed. I lost my field of vision by now. Daisy, Bianca, and Juniper suddenly floated. They shouted in pain.

"Shock, stop!" Barrel yelled at me but I couldn't or wouldn't stop. I felt a presence behind me.

"That's right" I heard a female voice behind me but no one was there. Anyone who tried to get close was blown away; but Lock, Barrel, and Gray kept trying. "Let your emotions take control" The voice said. "Use it. Abyss Intake" The voice whispered to me. I broadcasted the voice to Lock and when I opened my mouth to say it, he succeeded in getting close to me.

"Ab-" That was all I could say when Lock reached me and kissed me. He stared me in the eyes. We were in the spot that glowed so bright.

"Shock. Calm down" He whispered to me and then I did. My blood stopped boiling and my anger subdued. The spot stopped glowing and the girls were dropped on the ground with a loud THUD. He hugged me tight and I smiled. I was in heaven again.

"Are they together?" Gray whispered to Barrel who happily nodded.

"As a member of Spooky High student council, I entreat you" Bianca said as she stood up in pain and aftershock.

"Shock- you are on the red list" Daisy said.

"Your high school life will now be living hell" Juniper yelled.

"And I as the PRESIDENT of Spooky High student council, terminate Bianca Collin's, Daisy Lace's, and Juniper Thing's officer positions on the grounds of abuse of power" Gray announced. The three girls wide eyed at what he said.

"Are you sure about that, Gray? I mean; it's the middle of the school year" The werewolf (the student council sergeant at arms) asked.

"I am very sure about it Taylor. You three had been abusing your positions from the start. But this draws the longest and deepest line. It is strike three already" Gray said.

"Alrighty then. Before we get caught up in the middle of this, we'll be going" Barrel said and signaled the two of us to go inside too. Lock carried me bridal style and ran inside; Barrel in the lead.

"Lock" I whined at being carried like this but in the inside; I loved it. He held me closer and snuggled me while running. We entered the classroom and pretty much did the same thing as last time except we had different lessons.

At lunch time, all the students whispered to each other when we came in the cafeteria. Only Gene, Kathleen, Harry, and Ophelia the gorgon sat at our table. And it was pretty quite. I felt a lot of mean glares from girls whenever Lock hugged, kissed, snuggled, or even came close to me.

After lunch was Technology. At our (Lock, Barrel, mine's) table, I saw a dark red piece of paper with an unknown writing on it and turned to Lock who was sitting next to Barrel.

"Um. Is this yours?" I asked and he took the paper but mouthed 'no'. He read it and became angry then used his new power and burnt the paper. I just drowned out the lesson. Next was gym class.

"Alright, students. The game is evasion. Don't get hit by the stone hard ball and you're still in the game. Get hit with the stone hard ball and you're out. I'll divide you into two teams" The gym teacher, Ryan Monticarlo shouted. He divided all the high school students into two and luckily my cohorts and I were on the same team. We were provided really hard balls and the game started. It was really fun. You get to hit people and then dodge their throws. A good fighting system; hit and don't get hit.

After a good twenty minutes, our team was decreased from 46 to 8. Lock (Sophomore), Barrel (Sophomore), Taylor (Junior), Harry (Junior), Gene (Junior), Ophelia (Senior), Gray (Senior), and I (Sophomore) were the ones left. Meanwhile, our opponents were down from 47 to 11. Bianca (Senior), Daisy (Junior), Juniper (Freshman), Kimi (Freshman), Kathleen (Sophomore), Nina (Junior), Jenni (Sophomore), Laurence the ghoul (Senior), Ronald the swamp monster (Freshman), Blake the vampire (Sophomore), and John the dragon (Senior) were the opposing team.

Taylor was hit by Laurence's throw but we countered when Gray threw and hit Kimi, Nina, Laurence, and John. Ophelia threw to hit Bianca but hit Daisy instead. Bianca threw and hit Ophelia. Barrel threw and hit Juniper, Jenni, and Ronald. Harry threw but was hit with the ball thrown by Bianca. Now it was 5 versus 3. Bianca threw a ball at me but I accidentally tripped on Lock's tail and the ball hit Gene instead. Barrel and Lock threw balls which hit Kathleen on both sides of her face.

"Ouch" They both yelled. The game heated up and when it became three on three; Barrel got hit on the buttocks, I looked at Lock and mentally devised a plan. I threw the ball up and Bianca stared at it predicting where it would land; meanwhile, Lock threw his ball and hit the distracted Bianca on the stomach. 3 versus 1. I heard Barrel cheer. Gray and Blake were really good. But we were better. I foresaw Blake's ball hitting Gray's face and countered it with my ball. Blake's ball bounced to the wall and was going to hit me when Lock threw his ball to counter it. It was heading towards Gray who ducked and it bounced on the wall again. While that was happening, Blake threw another ball at Gray and it hit his earlier ball. It eventually hit Gray.

The crowd was holding on the edges of the bleachers. The team that would win will get an additional 90 in their exams and can have the exclusive student council privileges.

"Lock, remember Oogie's training?" I mentally asked him as we were dodging every ball that was being thrown to us.

"Yeah." He answered mentally as he threw a ball that was dodged.

"O-period-X-to the-Z. (O.X-Z)" I suggested and got a grunt for an answer. I ducked then threw the ball to the left while he did to the right. Blake dodged both balls but we quickly threw again; I threw the ball upwards while he did downward. He again dodged it but Lock speedily threw the ball straight towards Blake. The four earlier balls that missed kept bouncing and hit the last ball Lock threw. This sent them in disarray. The balls bounced (The five balls went north, northeast, northwest, east, west,) and I quickly threw the ball backwards to the wall which bounced back at me. Lock and I ducked as the six balls headed towards the one point which was Blake's position! He got hit with six balls in different places and directions. Our team cheered and mobbed us. Lock held me close to him and Barrel directed the mobbing students.

Blake; who was a classmate of ours, came up to us first in a bat form then transformed into human. He had healed from the stone hard balls that had hit him.

"Congratulations" Blake said in a charming way offering a hand. The other girls swooned while I hid my blush. Lock held me tighter but still let me shake his hand.

"That was a good game" I said sweetly smiling. After gym, was the time for club activities. Lock, Barrel, and I joined the Drama Club while creating a club of our own. Drama Club didn't challenge us at all since there was no play to do; just reading scripts, describing characters, etc. Our newly formed club was 'Half-dead'. We do nothing at all, but we offer our services to the general public. Usually we just eat, talk, or do homework; it was a rarity to receive requests.

After school, we went home, ate dinner, and did our homework. Barrel went to bed first and then Lock and I went to his room. When we entered it, I was annoyed. My eyes started to twitch.

"Clean it" I ordered and in a flash, it was clean and sparkly. I sat on his bed and closed my eyes. He started to get dress while I magically changed my clothes into sleepwear just like him. When I opened my eyes, he was centimeters away from my face and staring at me.

"Do I have something on my face?" I asked and then he smirked. He kissed me and laid me on his bed. He was on top of me. He started to lower his kisses but I stopped him.

"Next time, okay?" I said and positioned myself to sleep. He followed on and hugged me.

"So you're giving me permission to do 'it'" He said smirking. I blushed and turned towards him.

"I'm not giving you permission" I said and buried my face into his lean muscular chest.

"You're saying that I'm allowed to do 'it'" He said.

"I'm not saying that" I said against his chest.

"Then you're implying it" He stated and I was tired already. I didn't answer and simply snuggled him.

"Okay. I'm allowed" He announced and snuggled me too. We both fell asleep holding each other. "I love you" I said to him mentally and he replied "I love you too" before falling asleep.


	7. The Dream 2, Announcement 2

I slept against Lock's bare chest again. I felt his body against mine; I was in heaven again. Lock's presence started to fade and when I opened my eyes, he wasn't there anymore. I thought he had gone to the bathroom downstairs again like last time. I sat up his bed and thought 'A glass of marble juice would be nice' then stood up. I walked to the door and felt a wave of 'Deja'vu'. When I opened the door, it was there again. I screamed in horror and immediately slammed the door shut then ran to Lock's bed. I curled on it like a scared little sissy girl.

An eerie silence filled the room once again and the door slammed open. I saw another woman somewhat blocking the blinding light from the other side of the doorway. She had another-worldly feel to her. She kinda looked like me before Lock broke my nose; she had the same nose as I did before. She had violet curly hair like me, the same shape of eyes but had blue irises, and lastly she had a powdery green skin like me only paler. She was clad in neon purple accented black corset and knee high black boots. She walked closer to me as Lock's room suddenly morph into a vine covered room.

"Hello" She said; her voice like the one who had almost made me cast Abyss Intake. She sat on Lock's bed which turned into a patch of greenery.

"Hi" I said and she touched my cheek delicately.

"What's your name little girl?" She asked in a sweet voice. I felt numb whenever she talks.

"Shock"

"So, Shock. What creature are you?"

"I'm a witch. How about you?"

"I am also a witch. Tell me, how much have you learned as a witch?"

"I'm pretty smart for a witch"

"I've heard that you've made a contract"

"How the heck did you know?"

"I little bird twitted it to me"

"So? Is it wrong for a witch to make a contract?" I asked half angry and half sarcastic.

"No, not at all. In fact, it is a necessary step for a witch"

"Really?" I said clearly intrigued.

"Yes. Once a witch had made a contract, she will be a full-fledged magic user"

"Is that so?"

"Tell me, what creature have you made that contract with?"

"Does it matter?"

"It does. There are different contract rules for each creature"

"Will you tell me what contract rules apply to us?"

"Only if you tell me what creature you had made the contract with"

"I'm sorry if I'm asking too much to a stranger like you"

"It is quite alright"

"A devil" I said and she was dumbfounded.

"Excuse me?"

"A devil is whom I've made a contract with"

"Oh, well done. A power creature you have acquired as a familiar"

"Please tell me the contract rules for us"

"Alright. First-" She was about to tell me when I heard my name being called.

"Shock" I heard Lock say and when I blinked; I was in his room curled up on his bed! Lock was at the doorframe and staring at me.

"Hey Shockie dear" He said and hugged me. He knew that I only curled up my body when I was extremely scared.

"So that was just a dream" I stated quietly and Lock in the eyes.

"What did you say, Beautiful?" He asked and I just shook my head. We both sat up on his bed and he started to kiss me.

"Why did you wake me up?" I asked when our lips parted. He smirked at me and I looked at him in full view. He was in a black tuxedo with red accents over a red shirt and black tie, black formal pants, and black formal shoes. I was skeptical. What was so important that he would dress fancy?

"Well we have appointments" He answered and stood up then offered a hand to help me stand up. I took his hand and he pulled me up.

"And what are these appointments?" I asked and hugged him. He started to play with my messed up hair.

"Well first, we have classes today" he started and I nodded.

"And?"

"Second, Jack invited us for lunch"

"And?"

"We'll have a romantic dinner"

"Really?" I asked.

"With Barrel" He said and chuckled.

"LOCK!" I yelled at him.

"Calm down and take a shower" He said to me and led me to the hallway all the way to the bathroom door.

"Lock" I groaned.

"What?"

"Lock"

"Oh, Shockie dear. Do you want me to join you?" He whispered to me and I immediately entered the bathroom then locked the door.

"No!" I yelled at the door.

After twenty minutes of showering, I brushed my teeth and then zoomed into my room to get dressed. I opened the door and Lock was lying on my bed.

"Out!" I yelled and my ears twitched. Lock opened one eye and then smirked. He turned his back to me and clutched on the sheets.

"Levitate" I said and pointed my finger to Lock then pointed to the hallway. Lock floated into the hallway. He grunted when he landed outside my room. I quickly closed the door and got dressed. Since we have 'appointments', I guess I should wear something fancy. I got my underwear on and then a formal violet dress, lilac formal gloves, and purple heeled stilettos. I added some accessories and then went out of my room. I saw Lock sitting on the floor facing my door. When he saw me, he stood up and approached me.

"You look beautiful more than usual" He whispered to me and wrapped his hands around my neck. I felt something on my chest. I looked down and saw a golden necklace around my neck. Lock had put in on me! I hugged him tight and mouthed 'thank you'.

"You're welcome, gorgeous" He said when he checked me out. I giggled and we went down to the living room where Barrel was waiting. He was in a black formal wear similar to Jack Skellington's.

"About time" Barrel exclaimed and we went to the bathtub. We traveled to school and the day went by normally. After school, we went to Halloween Town's most exclusive restaurant for lunch with the Skellington couple. When we arrived in front of the restaurant, we were blocked by the bouncer like receptionist.

"Excuse me, why are you blocking our entrance?" Lock asked.

"Glob-glab-blip-bloop-blear. I'm sorry sire but you cannot enter this establishment" The receptionist snottily said.

"And why is that?" I interjected.

"Ma'am. Troublemakers are not allowed in such refined places like this" The receptionist said.

"But why?" Barrel asked innocently. Lock grew angry because he was hungry. I squeezed his arm that was wrapped around my arm and he calmed down a bit. I saw Sally sitting near the window and she saw us. She talked to Jack as my cohorts were arguing with the receptionist. Suddenly, Jack was next to the receptionist and tapped its shoulder.

"It's okay, they're with me" Jack said and motioned us to enter the door. The receptionist was dumbfounded but still let us passed. He stared at us and when we entered the restaurant, Lock showed a smug look while Barrel let his tongue out. We followed Jack to the table near the window where I saw them earlier.

We ordered our food then waited. I looked at Sally and Jack who was obviously in love.

"So, bone daddy-" Lock started.

"-Why did you-" I said.

"-invite us here?" Barrel finished. The couple snapped out of their lovey-dovey world and looked at us.

"Well, first. I heard you two are together" Sally said motioning to Lock and I. We both blushed while Barrel suddenly talked and talked about the two of us.

"Barrel" We whined and he stopped talking. The food came and we ate. After that, we looked at the couple in front of us once again.

"Mrs. Sally" Barrel said innocently.

"What is it?" Sally asked sweetly. We eyed the ragdoll and she and her husband became uncomfortable.

"Are-" Barrel started.

"-You-" I said.

"-Pregnant?" Lock finished. Sally wide-eyed and Jack sighed. He whispered something to Sally and she smiled sweetly. We waited anxiously for the answer.

"You could say I am" Sally said smiling.

"I'm gonna be a father, children" Jack announced.

"But that's not all" Sally said and she looked at her beloved.

"We'll get married at a church" Jack stated smiling.

"And we want you three to attend" Sally stated and looked at us. The first time they got married; it was at the Municipal Hall where the mayor wedded them to each other.

"Lock and Barrel will be my groomsmen" Jack said.

"Shock will be my bridesmaid" Sally said.

"What?!" The three of us shouted in surprise.

"You're gonna get married again?" I asked loudly.

"And you're gonna let us be in it?" Lock asked loudly.

"Yay" Barrel exclaimed. We glared at him for awhile and then we calmed down.

"So, when's the wedding?" Lock asked seriously.

"Three days from now" Jack answered.

"When's the baby due?" I asked seriously too.

"Six months from now" Sally answered.

"Why didn't you guys tell us earlier?" Barrel asked.

"Because we weren't sure if you'll behave yourselves" Jack stated.

"But now, we see that you're changing, so we confirmed your participation" Sally announced happily.

"Is that all?" Lock asked.

"Yes" Sally said.

"Alright then we'll be going" Lock stated and stood up. I followed him but before that I spoke to the couple.

"Don't worry. We'll be there" I said and the three of us went back to the house. We got dressed to non-formal clothes.

"So, what'll we do now?" I asked Lock when Barrel came down all dressed up.

"Where are you going?" I asked to Barrel.

"I'm going on a date" He said which surprised me but I didn't show it.

"Oh. Okay. Be careful" I said as he headed for the door.

"And don't lose your virginity" Lock added which made me blush and Barrel laughed. He went out of the door and silence filled the living room. I turned to Lock who was staring at me.

"We're alone" He said and then smirked when I blushed. He came closer to me while I walked away from him.

"Remember last night?" He asked and I blushed even more. I felt my back against the wall and he approached me. I pinned my against the wall and then smirked.

"Lock" I groaned. His face came closer and closer to mine.

"Don't" I said and he kissed me. I closed my eyes and waited for his hands but heard laughing.

"I was just kidding" He said after he had laughed. I smacked his chest and walked away from him but he grabbed my wrist. He hugged me tight from behind and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I would never ever EVER do what you wouldn't want me to do to you" He whispered to me which made me love him even more.

"Let's play the game console" I suggested and led him to the couch. We played for hours when my stomach started to growl.

"Hahaha. I told you" Lock said and we went to the kitchen to cook our dinner together. After we ate, we went to his room. It was 10 pm when Barrel came home. I scolded him while Lock talked to him 'man-to-man'. After our talks and lectures, we went to our rooms; Barrel went to his and we went to Lock's.

"Thank you, Lock" I said as I buried my face into his bare chest. We laid on his bed and hugged each other tight.

"Thanks for what?"

"For that 'Romantic' dinner"

"You're welcome, beautiful" He said and then we slept in each others arms.


	8. Student Council Stuff, The Wedding 1

**I just noticed something…I've been delaying my main story for so long. Time to get back to my plot! Get ready for my mind-blowing chapters…. 'COMING SOON'.**

-Monday-

The students of Spooky High gathered around the courtyard. In the very front were the remaining student council members; Gray and Taylor. The ex-officers stood at the middle of the crowd; hiding away. Meanwhile, the trio of hooligans stood at the very back along with other acquaintances.

"Everyone, please settle down" President Gray stated calmly. No one listened to him partly because they were all too noisy. The Sergeant at arms, Taylor, was becoming very impatient and finally snapped.

"SHUT UP!" Taylor yelled. Immediately, everyone quieted down and paid attention to them. The troops at the back were only startled by it and went back to talking to each other.

-At the back of the crowd-

"What'll you think P.G. will say?" Gene asked in gossip.

"Probably school activities and events" Kathleen said. The girls (Gene, Kathleen, and Jenni) were gossiping at the back of the crowd. They were assembled at the school's courtyard by the Spooky High Student Council. The noise they made drowned in the noise the other groups in the crowd made.

"Did you hear something?" Jenni asked as she heard a faint voice. Suddenly they heard a growl from the front of the crowd.

"SHUT UP!" The werewolf Sergeant at arms, Taylor yelled. Everyone snapped their attention to them. The only group went back to making noise was theirs.

Meanwhile, next to this group of girls was our favorite troublemaking trio, Lock, Shock, and Barrel. Barrel had a girl with him, Dahlia was her name. The two pair of couples hanged out with each other for a day and they became instant friends. The gorgon, Dahlia was nice to be with. And since Lock and Shock felt bad about Barrel's 'third wheel status', they were glad that he found a girl for himself. Plus, she was the fifth date he had last Saturday; the only successful and non-awkward one at that.

"Geez. What is up with Taylor these days?" Dahlia stated after the werewolf's outburst. Her head was laying on Barrel's shoulder while Barrel laid his head on hers. They looked sweet and peaceful together. Their hands were intertwined.

"I think he's having his period" Lock answered and Shock snickered. Lock's arms were wrapped around Shock's shoulder and she laid her head on his chest. Barrel and Dahlia looked confused at what he said.

"Seriously, Barrel. We've been to the Human Realm for how many times?" Shock was interrupted.

"A hundred and fifty nine" Barrel stated and Lock smirked at the way Shock's face changed.

"Right. Anyway, you two are clearly confused. The 'PERIOD' Lock was talking about is…..um…..How should I put this?" Shock stated confidently at first but started to stammer. Lock looked at her knowingly and hugged her tight.

"You should ask the Doctor. Or actually listen on our General Science subject. I'll throw you a note when the lesson is about this 'PERIOD' I'm talking about" Lock said.

"Ooo" Dahlia started. She looked up her eyes to pass a mental message.

"Kee" Barrel finished. Shock rolled her eyes while Lock smirked.

"Dahlia Noron" They heard Gray say. Dalhia and Barrel looked at each other with a confused look.

"Gene Zimeon"

"Blake Cyrus"

"John Bradley"

"Barrel" Taylor said. Barrel stared at Ophelia before his name was mentioned.

"Nina Rizza"

"Lock" Taylor stated. Shock's jaw opened and hanged. Lock's smirk disappeared.

"June Button"

"Dean Simin"

"Courtney Chalk"

"And Shock" Gray said. The four looked dumbfounded. They heard whispers and were given quick glances.

"Will the before mentioned people come onto the front of the crowd" Gray announced. The crowd made a pathway for all the students who had been called out. The eleven started to walk forward. When they reached the front the students filled the pathway they walked on.

"What are you doing?" Gene hissed quietly.

"Alright. These are the nominees for the four new positions in the Student Council" Taylor announced.

"My friend here, Taylor Backswood, will be promoted to President's secretary" Gray said and patted Taylor's shoulder. Taylor looked surprised then smirked.

"Let's start voting" Taylor announced. The election was about an hour long because of stuff. The two pair of lovebirds drowned it out.

"So now I present, Spooky High Student Council" The principal's voice echoed into the courtyard.

"President Gray Mason" The principal's voice said, he was not there but his voice empowered the students to cheer. Gray started to float up confidently.

"President's Secretary Taylor Backswood" Taylor started to float.

"Vice President Lock" Lock started to float; he struggled a bit but found his balance.

"Secretary Blake Cyrus" Blake floated up.

"Treasurer Barrel" Barrel started to float; he struggled and lost balance a few times but got the hang of it once next to the others.

"And Sergeant of arms Gene Zimeon" Gene floated up.

-After the announcement-

"That was an eventful hour" Dahlia stated and Barrel snuggled her.

"You can say that again" Barrel said and kissed her cheek which made her blush.

"That was an eventful hour" Dahlia obliged.

"Haha. Joke time is over guys" Lock stated annoyed. Shock saw this and mentally spoke to him.

"Lock, what's up?" She mentally asked.

"Nothing"

"You know how I hate secrets"

"Fine. Do you really want to know?"

"Yes"

"I'm pissed off"

"Clearly. Go on"

"Cuz' You're not a Student Council member"

"So?"

"So? SO! I can be with you twenty-three and a half hours/seven days!"

"That's what's making you angry?"

"Yeah"

"That's sweet"

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. I said you're changing"

"Changing?"

"Changing"

"Really?" he mentally asked her. All the while they talked mentally, they both looked normal on the outside; sweetly holding each other like any other couples.

"Really" Shock confirmed out loud and kissed his cheek. The day went normally like last week.

-Lunch-

"Lock and Barrel. We request for you to come with us into the Student Council Room" Taylor said approaching the two pair of couples about five minutes ago. They sat at a table near the kitchen.

"Why?" Dahlia asked holding on to Barrel's arm tighter. Barrel held her close.

"They are members of the Student Council now, they are required to go with me" Taylor said.

"Okay" Barrel said and the three hooligans stood up. The four of them (minus Dahlia) started to walk a little until Taylor noticed Shock latched onto Lock's arm at the corner of his eye. He turned to the couple.

"Why are you following?" Taylor asked Shock. She turned to face Dahlia and mouthed 'Come with us'.

"Because I can" Shock answered when she turned back to face the werewolf.

"Again, why is that?" Taylor asked in impatience. He saw Dahlia stand up and ran to Barrel. She then latched her arms around his.

"Do all werewolves have short term memory?" Shock replied while her two cohorts smirked.

"Please answer my question" Taylor 'politely' said.

"I have the privilege" Shock finally answered.

"What do you mean?" Taylor asked.

"Gym. Evasion. Winners" Shock stated and smirked. It took a good few minutes for Taylor to register what she said.

"Oh yeah" Taylor suddenly said after minutes of remembering. He motioned them all to follow him. They walked into the Student Council Room.

"Interesting" Shock stated as she sat unto one of the many couches of the room. The room was fitting for royalty since the ones who founded, built, and facilitated the school were. She looked around.

"Very" Dahlia added and she sat next to Shock. She looked around. Their boyfriends followed Taylor to the Council office to be informed. The girls talked and talked until the boys finally went out. Barrel looked dim while Lock looked smug.

"What's wrong?" Dahlia asked worriedly.

"Lock joked about Gray and Taylor's 'friendship'" Barrel said with air quotations on 'friendship'. Dahlia went to his side to comfort him.

"And what's wrong with that?" Shock asked. She went to Lock who still looked smug. Lock whispered to her about his joke and she burst in laughter. Barrel did the same to Dahlia.

"Lock!" Dahlia scolded while Lock rolled his eyes. They waited for the others to come out. They talked and talked with the others for hours. The privilege of being a Student Council Officer and being inside the Student Council Room was they could skip class and get away with it. But there was still tension between the three higher ups (Gray, Taylor, and Lock).

-After school-

"That was fun!" Shock stated in her bedroom. They went home around 5 pm, did their homework, ate, and then went to their bedrooms. Meanwhile Barrel escorted Dahlia to her house after dinner. Lock and Shock went to Shock's room to sleep.

"Not" Lock scoffed. Shock looked at him indifferently. She was about to say something when she sighed.

"*sigh* Goodnight" Shock said indifferently and lay on her bed. Lock followed soon and wrapped his arms around her. They slept in each other's arms.

(Half an hour later)

"All that walking made me hungry" Barrel stated and took some candy from the kitchen. He had just come home from escorting Dahlia to her house. He went up the stairs and noticed Lock's sock on the hallway.

"Darn. Is he really a slob?" Barrel asked to himself and went to pick it up. He opened Lock's door when he saw that he wasn't there.

'Maybe he's with Shock' Barrel thought and went to open Shock's door. He saw Shock sleeping near the wall with Lock's arms wrapped around her waist. Barrel blushed at what he saw and ran back to his room. He slept uneasily at first but then slept like a baby.

-The next day-

"Barrel! Barrel! Barrel!" Lock shouted again and again but with no avail; Barrel was still sleeping. Shock appeared at the door with Dahlia.

'Here. So, you think you can wake him up?" Shock asked to Dahlia. Lock turned around to see the two girls.

The first girl he saw was Dahlia as she stepped inside Barrel's room. She was clad in a blue and white long sailor dress with matching accessories and shoes. Her black hair was fixed in a braid wrapped around her head. She walked towards Barrel's sleeping figure as Lock went to Shock's side.

"You look gorgeous" Lock commented to Shock. She was clad in a violet, purple, and lilac medium length Victorian dress with matching accessories and shoes. Her violet hair was tied in a pony tail with lilac ribbons and laces adorning it.

"So do you" She said and kissed him on his cheek. Lock was clad in black, red, and white formal suit with maroon steel toed formal shoes.

Meanwhile, Dahlia sat on Barrel's bed next to his sleeping figure. She whispered to his ear and kissed his cheek. Immediately, Barrel stood up. When Lock and Shock saw this, they rummaged through his closet. Shock threw him a white polo shirt, grey vest, and black formal jacket while Lock threw him black formal pants with underwear hidden inside the pocket. The other couple started to French kiss when Barrel's clothes landed on them.

"Jeez, Barrel. Go take a shower" Shock stated as she was arm-in-arm with Lock. Barrel stood up and picked his clothes up with the help of Dahlia.

"Yes 'MOM'" Barrel joked and he and Dahlia walked out the door, passed the other couple. Lock grabbed Dahlia's arm because she was about to follow Barrel to the shower. The two blushed at their own intentions and they all walked down the stairs.

"You ready Barrel?" Lock hollered after 10 minutes when Barrel went out of the shower.

"Yeah" Barrel said as he went down the stairs. He was wearing the clothes he was given and black shoes.

"Then let's go" Shock said as she headed for the door; the others following her.

"Who'll steer?" Barrel asked when they were all inside the bathtub. Shock shoved him aside and steered the bathtub.

"Shock! Look out! A tree branch!" Dahlia warned as she peaked through her fingers which covered her eyes. The bathtub's legs were raised high for quick movement; Shock steered like a maniac to dodge the thick branches. Dahlia was at the very back of the tub with her hands covering her eyes in fright. Barrel was near to her; holding her arm to keep her inside the tub while the other hand grabbed the edge of the tub- holding on to dear life. And Lock stood against the other side of the tub with his left hand grabbing its edge while the other grabbed onto Shock's shoulder.

"This…Is…Why…We…Don't….AHH" Barrel started but was interrupted when he dodged a tree branch.

"AHH….Let….Shock….Steer" Lock finished as he dodged a branch on his side.

"We're here" Shock stated and turned around to see her companions. Their hairs were messed up like hers and they quickly got out of the tub. They attended the Skellington couple's wedding. As they entered the church, Lock's whole being started to burn.

"Ack!" He gagged his scream inside as he felt as if he was being damned all over again. He kneeled to the ground in pain.

"Lock!" The other three shouted. Shock went to his side and lifted him to stand. As soon as her touched contacted with him, he felt normal again. When he stood up with Shock holding his arm, the other couple ran around in circles in horror, confusion, and plain stupidity.

Shock looked at the two idiots running in circles. "*Sigh* They're perfect for each other" She muttered and let Lock's arm go. In turn, he kneeled in pain again. 'My touch' She thought. She held his arm and he felt normal again. Shock figured it out and didn't let go of Lock's hand until the wedding ceremony was finished and they went out of the church.

"You okay?" Shock asked Lock as they went to their tub.

"I'm fine" Lock answered and they all entered the tub. Barrel shoved Shock from grabbing the steering wheel and Lock catched the falling Shock- like they planned to. And Barrel drove them to the reception at the Skellingtons'.


	9. After the Wedding, Shock!

The Skellingtons' reception was great. During it, Sally announced that they'll have a baby which made their guest congratulate them even more. The aftermath of going into a CHURCH still lingers on me but with Shock beside me, I have nothing to worry about.

Barrel escorted Dahlia back to her house a few minutes ago- so Shock and I have the house for us.

"Shock" I said seductively. She looked up at me from her spell book. We were in the guest room next to my room. On the bed, she sat curled up near the wall while I lay on my stomach. We were in our PJs which means she had thin clothes on. This made me hard.

"What?" She snapped at me when she saw the look I was giving her. I slid myself closer and sat up.

"Aw. Come on" She whined. I won't give you any details about our first time. After making love to each other, we went to sleep in each others' arms.

While asleep, I felt myself in Shock's dream or was it a nightmare. She was standing alone inside a luminous room. She was on the opposite of my location.

"Hello?" She yelled and her voice echoed. She cringed in fear when she realized she was alone. I ran to her side since I knew she hated being alone.

"F*cking Geez. Deja'vu" She stated with anger/ annoyance and sat on the floor. She hummed a tune which I knew. I sat next to her; desperately trying to get her attention.

"Child" We heard a voice say and we turned around.

"You again" Shock said angrily and stood up. She slapped the woman's face. The woman looked a lot like Shock except her eye shape, skin color, and hair color. The woman had almond shaped eyes, slightly tanned skin, and blonde straight hair.

"Child" The woman said again with a long sad face then hugged Shock. Apparently, this was the first time this had happened since Shock was surprised.

I didn't know what to do. And then the whole scene started to fade.

"F*ck" I said as I woke up in cold sweat. I couldn't register what just happened. I couldn't sleep for a few hours but then Shock snuggled me into sleep.

-TIME SKIP (THREE AND A HALF MONTHS LATER) -

Geez. Shock has finally stopped throwing up after days of vomiting! Today was Halloween. Since we were in school now, we have to participate in activities to prepare us for future Halloweens when we take over the Halloween preparations, etc.

Now was one of the activities. Shock was up next. The activity was fear measurement- this activity shows things that would actually scare that specific individual and would record how the individual reacts to prolonged exposure to its fear. The time limit was 10 minutes and there were five rooms where this test takes place.

She lay on the bed where the activity will begin. A teacher. Mr. Vermon, strapped Shock tightly on the bed. Then his assistant started the procedure. I wanted to be beside her during this time but it was not permitted. Instead, we watched above the lab behind a safe glassed room where we were transported to by a wizard. She laid on the bed; eyes closed and wrists/ ankles/waist/forehead tied on the bed for security.

I don't really know what she saw but at first she was all smileys (2 minute time period). Then her facial expression changed completely (3 minutes). She started to flinch, then she shifted her body shaking, and then she began to attempt to tear the straps tied on her (4 minutes). I screamed for the process to stop. And then when she could be free- she started to scream (5 minutes).

The contraption that measures fear went to its highest level then it went haywire (6 minutes). It went from highest to lowest then back to highest and again and again (7 minutes). When finally, it went over the highest point then went berserk (8 minutes). By now, Shock unconsciously levitated the equipment inside the lab (9 minutes). I yelled and yelled for them to stop but they didn't. All the students in the safe glassed room and probably all over school levitated except me and Barrel. Barrel held on to Dahlia who was being levitated. I started to punch the glass but to no avail. We heard a loud explosion and saw the lab on fire; the contraption just exploded (10 minutes).

"Transport" I said-finally resorting to magic. I landed inside the lab; next to the bed where Shock lay. The faculty were coughing and coughing inside the lab.

"Shock" I repeatedly said while untying the straps. She began to levitate but she stopped screaming and shaking. I looked at her with surprise and confusion- WHAT IS GOING ON?

"Wake up" I said when I levitated next to her and I held her shoulders. She suddenly opened her eyes. Her grey eyes glowed with a yellow writing on each eye emitting a strange light.

"kshihemnjhguijkekbkaghugjkah sjdkhuiwhkejndbsjkghiasakheu ichjb" She said which mumbling nonsense was in no language so she was.

"Op iev nouajche; aldhanje. Dohsyhch anhlou guoich etihe. Oe vhenchy-ul vhenchy-hy vhenchy-aa vhenchy-ycc vhenchy. Anhlou guoiche. Dohsyhch kukonj. Yc vhenchy- ee vhenchy-ae vhenchy-ycc vhenchy. Etihe kukonje. Anhlou heydoj etihe poplouchk houghj. Da vhenchy- ua vhenchy- so vhenchy-ycc vhenchy. Poplouchkch heydoj etihe jx e, o, d, l, y.-" She said and I immediately understood what she said. The speakers on the wall suddenly went static like stsssssss/zhzhzhzhz.

I weighed myself onto her and she went down with me. She went unconscious and closed her eyes. We landed on a bed in an awkward position. The others followed and were dropped on the cold floor. The fires were still flaming.

"Mr. Lock" Mr. Vermon raspy coughed out. I snapped my attention to my surrounding. I sucked the flame inside my body with one huge inhalation and burped smoke. I think Shock smelled my smoke burp because she slapped my arm.

"Shock" Barrel said and everyone was transported to the gym while the student council and Shock were transported to the Student Council Office.

"Ms. Shock. What happened?" The principal's voice echoed inside the Student Council Office where all the student council officers were. Shock sat on a chair facing the president's desk and chair. Gary sat on his president's chair, Taylor was standing by his side, I leaned on the chair were Shock sat, Blake leaned on the president's desk, Barrel stood beside Shock, and Gene stood proudly up near the president's desk.

"I-I-I" Shock stuttered.

"Please answer" The principal's voice said.

"I don't know" She said.

"Shock. We're worried about you" Gary said.

"Since the Skellington wedding, you've been asking for hall passes frequently for a long period of time. I've seen that you've only just stopped a few weeks ago" Taylor said as he looked into a file.

"Lock, Barrel. We know she is you friend-" Gary said but was interrupted.

"She's not my friend!" Barrel and Lock said individually in unison.

"She's my only sister" Barrel shouted.

"She's my only love" Lock screamed. Both statements made Shock blushed.

"Silence" The principal's voice commanded.

"Shock" Blake said.

"Please understand" Gary said.

"That incident cannot be taken lightly" Taylor said.

"You alone levitated all the people on the campus, made the fear measurement unit 2 explode, and caused fire around the campus" Gene stated with authority.

"I don't know" Shock said. I looked at her. She looked weak and fragile- like she was going to collapse.

"I don't know what even happened. I blacked out! I admit it. I did but-" Shock yelled frantically. "But-but-but" And then she collapsed.

"Shock" Me and Barrel shouted. We went to her. I hugged her then carried her.

"We have to contact the witches of the far" The principal's voice said.

"Yes" Gary said and I carried Shock off to the nurse's office with Barrel.

-Nurse's Office (3 hours later)—

"Barrel. It's okay if you want to go now. I understand that you want to see Dahlia" I said not taking my eyes off Shock who had been unconscious for three hours. She lay on the bed sometimes whimpering, sometimes I fall asleep when Barrel wasn't looking and I get brief nightmares.

"Are you sure about that?" Barrel asked. We were both worried sick about her. During lunch, Dahlia came here but she had to go to class after that.

"Yes" I said. I felt like we were in a soap opera/drama series that we saw when we tricked our human victims. I held Shock's hand firmly with mine.

"Alright. I'll come by when it's time to head home" Barrel said and he left.

-5 days later-

"Doctor. What's her condition?" I asked Dr. Finkelstien barging to the room. Shock was upright sitting on her bed while Sally sat at a chair near her.

"Lock" Shock said in surprise. She woke up. And as soon as I realized this, I ran to her and hugged her tight.

"*Ahem* Ms. Shock is fine. Nothing major at all b-" Dr. Finkelstien didn't finish.

"Doctor. Thank you for your visit" Sally said alarmingly. She called Barrel to escort the doctor back to his home. Sally went downstairs presumably to cook us dinner.

"Geez, Shock. Never do that again" I said to her.

"She won't I assure you" Blake said entering Shock's window in bat form. When he transformed into human, he gave Shock flowers. I noticed Shock radiant these past months.

"What're you doing here?" I asked with venom.

"I'm visiting. Isn't that obvious?" He said and sat close to Shock.

"Why'd ya' visit Blake?" Shock asked whilst looking at the flowers.

"Well, we've been talking with the witches of the far" He said. Those witches shunned Shock the moment they saw her on their pot!

"And?" I asked.

"They'll be coming in a week" He said.

"Alright then" Shock stated nonchalantly.

"That's all?"

"Yeah" He answered.

"Then leave"

"Lock! Stop being so rude" Shock yelled. She stumbled up and Blake helped her stand.

"Shock!" I yelled in worry and went to her side- pushing Blake off her. She glared at me as Blake shifted his feet.

"I'm fine, Lock" She said.

"Uhm, Lock, Shock. I don't mean to intrude but can I stay here for tonight?" Blake suddenly asked out of the blue,

"Okay" I said in annoyance as Shock gave me a look that said yes.

"You can have the guest room next to Lock's room" Shock said.

"Thanks" Blake said.

"Hey, Barrel. Show Blake around. He's staying over tonight" I yelled and Barrel appeared to take Blake off my responsibility. I closed the door and secured it.

"Lock" Shock said warningly. The seventh time we made love, and with guests around; she must be freaking.

After making love, she looked at me with her big grey eyes.

"Lock. I love you" She said.

"I love you too"

"Um…Lock, I have something really important to tell you" She said looking away; shy and scared. This kind of hurt me because 1. She's never shy. 2. She's scared to tell me something. And 3. She didn't want to say it with eye contact- which was a real problem.

"Yeah? What is it?" I asked trying to be supportive and cheerful.

"LOCK! SHOCK! DINNER" Sally shouted just as Shock was opening her mouth.

"Kay-dot. We'll be there in a few" Shock shouted back and she motioned me to get clothed.

Dinner was delicious. Jack came by to eat too. Which means we had three guests. I teased Shock by gently caressing her leg with my tail while we ate. After dinner, we all went to bed but we had a guest-so Shock and I had to sleep in separate rooms then I had to sneak to her room. But nevertheless, today was eventful. 1. Shock finally woke up. 2. Sally and Jack finally explained to us how they're gonna have a child. 3. Shock and I made love for the most in a single day (7).


	10. History, Let the Games BEGIN!

It was a week after the Shock had woken up. She had already talked to the witches of the far and nothing special was noticed. Most of the students of Spooky High became afraid of her. The teachers scrutinized her whenever possible. And when she finally had enough, she would stay at the Student Council Room where she'd wait for Lock and Barrel or talk with the principal.

"Fear is but a word that describes the ability of a person to create stimuli that will be enough to gain a response of the expected. True fear is the ability of the people of the Underworld and sometimes Halloween Town to create the expected reaction from humans" The principal's voice argued. The principal didn't actually show himself to anyone but the adults.

"Shut up! I'm not making this argument with you AGAIN" Shock retaliated shouting. On cue, the student council entered the room. Lock hurriedly entered the room with Barrel on his heels.

"Shock, what happened?" Lock asked worriedly. Shock had been acting weirdly and the pressure of school didn't help her at all.

"Nothing happened, Lock. Nothing happened" Shock said nonchalantly. After her answer, Lock went and sat on the couch- pulling Shock with him to either sit next to him or on him. She sat next to Lock.

"Ah. The student council officers. Welcome back" The principal's voice said.

"Hello, Principal. We didn't know you'd like to talk to us" Gary said as he sat on his chair.

"I don't" The principal's voice answered.

"Then why are you speaking in the Student Council Room?" Taylor asked while he organized some of his files and folders.

"I didn't want to miss an intellectual debate with such an educated and refined lady" The principal's voice said.

"I said I'm not a lady! Yet alone a refined one!" Shock yelled back.

"Haha. Alright" The principal's voice said.

"Hah. So Shock, what were you 'debating' about" Barrel asked with air quotes. He sat in front of the couple.

"Power, strength, strategy, and fear. You know, the usual things" Shock replied and leaned on Lock- snuggling him while he put his arms around her.

"Ah yes. Our conversation has given me an idea I almost forgot" The principal's voice said. The other members of the student council tenaciously listened.

"Alright. So Shock and I's conversation has made me remember something" The principal's voice continued. "Do you know the history of the Under dimensions?"

"Yeah" Everyone said.

"Not that much" Shock scoffed quietly.

"Well, does 'The Ten Terror of the Under' ring a bell?" The principal's voice said. Everyone except Lock, Shock, and Barrel gasped. The three had been raised and isolated by Oogie Boogie since childhood.

"What's that?" Barrel innocently asked.

"Not what; WHO" Taylor answered.

"The Ten Terror of the Under are the ten most powerful, strong, and feared people in all the Under dimensions" Gene said.

"The Ten Terror of the Under were equal in rank but not in power, strength, and fear" Blake said.

"There were different titles called 'Family' for each person appropriately named for 'The Ten Terror of the Under'" Taylor said.

"There had only been three generations of 'The Ten Terror of the Under' in the entire time period of the Under dimensions" Gray said.

"The first generation was the original 'Families'. They were a vampire, gorgon, zombie, ghoul, sea creature, skeleton, ghost, nerf, demon, and a witch. The second generation was all witches. And the third generation was all skeletons" The principal said.

"The titles or 'Family' are the Valkrie, Exer, Ory, Louche, Khal, Holqie, Rultou, Ambry, Marmon, and Shah" Gary said as Taylor made preparations for the clip they'll show to the three.

"Shah Family is the ruthless one, Marmon Family is the silent one, Ambry Family is the mysterious one, Rultou Family is the odd one, Holqie Family is the cunning one, Khal Family is the mischievous one, Louche Family is the perfect one, Ory Family is the nice one, Exer Family is the loving one, and Valkrie is the saucy one" Gene explained while Blake operated the clip that what shown to every third grader.

"The first 'Families' was named 'Mhadz Genesis'. They were Shah Mandy, Marmon Grimmaye, Ambry Ruffa, Rultou Gregory, Holqie Ian, Khal No, Louche Cruz, Ory Eve, Exer Adam, and Valkrie Kaiser" Gary said as a picture of a blonde demon woman, brunnete vampire man, red-head ghost girl, blunette nerf man, bald sea creature boy, green haired ghoul man, snake-haired gorgon woman, purple haired witch woman, white haired zombie man, and a blonde haired skeleton woman.

"Mhadz Genesis were the army of the Under dimensions. When the original bearer-of-the-child-of-Lucifer gave birth to hundreds of children which were thrown into 'The Crested Chest' which was opened by a human, the Lu Army rose being led by the children of Lucifer. The Lu Army had been defeating armies and armies of many realms. So Mhadz Genesis was created to stop it" Blake said.

"They failed many times and lost half of their members. But when the 'Miracle of the Under' was born, the tides turned because of the heightened powers of the remaining to protect the young one. The Under dimensions rejoiced at the victory and crowned the remaining members as Rulers of the Under" Taylor said.

"The second 'Families' was named 'Melhania Ultra'. They were Shah Ultear, Marmon Jean, Ambry Lea, Rultou Kiara, Holqie Judy, Khal Annie, Louche Regina, Ory Eve, Exer Lilith, and Valkrie Cassandra" Gene said as pictures of women around the age of 10-30 were shown.

"Melhania Ultra was formed to defeat the opposing rebels. Many witches were rebelling which rallied many others to follow. The 'Miracle of the Under' was rebelling too so they killed….." Blake trailed off.

"The third 'Families' was named 'Viva Alpha'. They were Shah Mina, Marmon Kin, Ambry Rudy, Rultou Jim, Holqie Jason, Khal Monde, Louche Angelo, Ory Ren, Exer Leo, and Valkrie Arthur" Gray said as pictures of skeletons were shown.

"Viva Alpha was formed to terminate Melhania Ultra.." Taylor trailed off.

"Okay-" Barrel started.

"-Enough-" Shock said.

"-With-" Lock said.

"-The-"

"-History-"

"-Lesson-"

"What were you saying, Principal Thorn?" Barrel asked sweetly.

"Well. There is an impending danger and I want you to rally up the students to compete for a spot at our representatives for the 'Battle to become The Ten Terror of the Under'. Ten students will be our representatives" The principal babbled on and on and when he finished everyone looked determined.

"I'm- " Barrel said.

"-Game-" Shock said.

"-Let's-" Lock said.

"-PLAY!" Everyone shouted.

Within a week, the Student Council had managed to arrange the game with the help of the teachers. The competition will be held at the gym. There were two groups which were to fight their group mates to win a slot at being the school's representatives. Group one was where Shock, Dahlia, Gene, and Taylor were. Group two was where Lock, Barrel, Gray, and Blake were.

"Alright Group One enter the gym" Mr. Vermon shouted and the gym was flooded with students. The group two were in a room which televised the whole fight.

"And begin" Mr. Vermon shouted and he was teleported out of there.

Students got out their maximum powers to show their skills. The other group was either in awe or being smug. Students began to engage in battle to whoever was there. Meanwhile, Shock just used hand-to-hand combat with her opponents.

"What are you doing, Shock?" Lock mentally asked her.

"I'm not going all out in a minor thing like this" Shock replied mentally. She dodged her opponents clawing her face. When she felt a small trickle of blood down her cheek, she went berserk in fighting. She caught every strikes aimed at her with one hand. Suddenly her opponents were paralyzed; Shock did fast precision blows that were pinpointed at weak spots of her enemies.

Meanwhile, Dahlia temporarily turned her enemies into stone. Gene attacked her enemies ferociously. And Taylor ripped his opponents.

The other group were amazed at how fast the four turned a mob of students into a few students wobbling in fear.


	11. The Winners, The Real Battle BEGINS!

After a good fifteen minutes, the last ones left were triumphantly standing- either breathing heavily from exhaustion or looking smug. The other team cheered for the first five to qualify in representing their school for the 'Battle to become The Ten Terror of the Under'.

"Alright. Students, may I announce the victors in group one" Mr. Vermon said as he was seen on the wall using a projector.

"Out of 500 students *DRUM ROLL PLEASE* Dahlia with 75 victories (Dahlia was transported into the room where the second group where and she stood on a out-of-the-blue step which had a print of the number 5) and Taylor with 98 victories (He was also transported into the room and stood on a step with the print of the number 4) and Gene with 103 victories (She was also transported into the room and stood on the step with number 3 printed on it) and Harry [the wizard] with 109 victories ( He was transported into the room and stood on a step with 2 printed on it) and Lastly, Shock with 121 victories (She was transported into the room and stood on the highest step with number 1 printed on it)". As Shock was transported and arrived in the room, the other group was quickly transported into the gym for their fight.

"Go Lock! Go Barrel!" Shock cheered seeing through the glassed safety room. And on cue, Lock looked at her way and winked then smirked.

"Go Barrel!" Dahlia cheered too and Barrel looked her way beaming with enthusiasm.

"Come on Prez! You can do it!" Gene stated as she saw their president got to a fighting stance.

"Win, Gray, Win!" Taylor exclaimed at his long time friend.

"Win! Blakey-boy" Harry announced.

Meanwhile inside the gym, the fight had already started. All the girls charged each other; some got between man-to-man battles and were knocked out. The boys were rough with each other- Barrel and Lock helped each other. Both of them used the same technique Shock did. Gray used a ghoul's secret moves. And Blake charged and knocked down anyone stupid enough to challenge him and his superior strength.

After just five minutes, the second batch of winners arose from the group. The winners in the other room were cheering louder this time.

"Alright, Batch 2. Out of 500 students *DRUM ROLL PLEASE* John [The dragon] with 55 victories ( He was transported to the other room and stood on the number 5 step) and Gray with 78 victories (He was transported into the room and stood on the step number 4) and Blake with 109 victories (He was also transported and stood on the number 3 step) and Barrel with 119 victories (He was transported and stood on number 2 step with a hug from his girlfriend) and Lock with 139 victories (He was transported into the other room and stood on the step with number 1 printed on it with a hug from Shock)" Mr. Vermon announced.

"Congratulations to the winners" The principal's voice said.

"Aie-yoh. P.T. wen des com'etish stat eniweez? (Ai-yoh! P.T. When does this competition start anyway?)" John asked.

"When the moon turns crescent and black, that is when the representatives and I shall instantly be transported to the meeting place" Principal Thorn's voice said.

"Finally, we get to see you in person" Harry said.

"Wait, when will we have a black crescent moon?" Dahlia asked.

"During nighttime" Gene answered.

"We'll all be INSTANTLY transported, right" Shock asked/said.

"Whatever we'll be doing will be interrupted" Lock stated and grimaced for he had special plans for tonight with Shock.

"According to my calculations, we will have a black crescent moon in a week or so" Taylor said and Lock rejoiced.

"Don't-" "TRANSPORT" Blake was interrupted when Lock immediately grabbed Shock, Barrel, and Dahlia and transported them out of school. "-Forget about the different time tables of the Under Dimensions" Blake finished.

"Oh-right...So the correct time will be tonight at 12:27:15 am" Taylor said.

Meanwhile with the hooligans, they played pranks on the mayor all day. With the mayor-in his sad face, saying "I knew you wouldn't change!" or "Stop or else". The three tricksters had taught Dahlia the art of pranks since she and Barrel started dating. Dahlia, in fact, found pranking fun, amusing, and enticing. The four of them got home at about 7 and played, talked, and ate with each other. Around 10, Dahlia's older sister, Ophelia stormed to their front door. She said "Dahlia was to be home after school had finished for her lessons and you have the nerve to gorgon-nap her in broad daylight!" or something like that. Ophelia almost turned Barrel into stone because of her rage if Lock hadn't put an invisible barrier to the three of them. When Shock realized what was going to happened, she yelled "TRANSPORT" and transported Ophelia back to the gorgons' house.

"I'm sorry about that" Dahlia said shyly after all the commotion had settled.

"No worries"

"It's fine"

"No one was hurt or turned to stone" was the trio's answer to the girl. Dahlia and Barrel went to the guest room where they can have a private conversation. It was about 11:30 when they went out of the room and Barrel escorted Dahlia back to her house.

"That was a long 'conversation'" Lock said with air quotes on conversation when he heard the guest room's door open then closed. Shock looked up at his face with knitted brows.

"Why with the air quotation on conversation?" Shock asked. The two of them lay on her bed and we're getting ready to sleep.

"Didn't you hear?"

"NOPE"

"Oh right, you don't have my level of hearing"

"Get on with!"

"Impatient aren't we?" Lock said and flipped her around and kissed her.

"Lock, stop it. Answer my question" Shock insisted as she meekly pushed her lover away.

"Come on, just one for tonight" Lock whined. Shock pushed him off her and started to tickle him.

"Stop! Stop!" Lock exhaled out of breath, his pale white skin showed a pale pink color.

"Not until you lessen being so damn sensual and intimate" Shock whispered and tickled harder. Lock laughed and laughed.

"Okay, okay. I'll lessen my sensuality and intimacy!" Lock exhaled loudly as he caught his breath. Shock happily lay on his lean muscular clothed chest.

"I miss this" Shock said as Lock played with her long curly purple hair. His tail was on the outskirts of her thigh but didn't move higher than there.

"Yeah, same here" Lock said as Shock breathed hot breathes onto his chest.

"Again, what didn't I hear?" Shock asked out of the sudden.

"Whoa. Way to go, ruining our moment" Lock said calmly but felt Shock's fingers nearing his ticklish spots.

"Fine, fine" Lock said and Shock grinned.

"Finally" Shock said.

"What you didn't hear is their voices as they had done their first time" Lock said.

"They snapped their V-cards?" Shock exclaimed.

"Stop overreacting, we did too, didn't we" Lock stated.

"Yeah but-" She was interrupted when she found her surroundings to have changed.

"Oh GOD" They heard Barrel exclaim. They went to look for him and saw him. His bare back faced towards them as he tried to cover up his naked lover.

"ATTIRE" Lock and Shock said in unison as they saw their friend and brother hugging his girlfriend to lessen what they could see from her (Lock and Barrel had seen each other naked numerous of times, Barrel saw Shock naked once, Shock saw Barrel naked for the second time, and Lock and Shock had seen each other naked a number of times). Now the other couple was fully clothed. Barrel sported a red and black hoodie with magenta jeans and maroon sneakers- courtesy of Lock. And Dahlia wore a purple shirt, lavender shorts, and violet high top sneakers- courtesy of Shock.

"Uh, guys?" Dahlia said as she covered her eyes and pointed towards the rhyming named couple. Barrel didn't get what Dahlia pointed at until his eyes fell on his friends and so-called siblings. Both were wearing their sleepwear. Lock was wearing loose black boxers and a red v-neck shirt- showing him with no under-underwear. Shock was wearing a short tight lavender nightgown that hugged her figure- and showed her with no underwear.

"What?" The couple asked in unison. They looked at each other then down on their bodies.

"ATTIRE" They said. Now, Shock wore a sleeveless lavender one piece short with purple boots and Lock wore a red sleeveless hoodie shirt, black jeans, and vermillion steel-toed sneakers.

"Better" Barrel said as he and his girlfriend gave the couple a thumbs-up.

"Liar!" The four heard and they turned around to the right. They heard grass shuffling, branch moving, and voices mumbling to the right.

"Who's there?" Lock instinctively said as all of them were looking at their right.

"Lock?" They heard a girl said on the other end which was to their left. When they snapped their attention to the left, there was a cute girl staring at them.

"LOCK!" The girl yelled, running to them and bear hugged Lock. The girl was about their age, she had silver hair, yellow irises, and pale white skin- whiter than Lock's, and was dressed in a puffed flowing light blue dress. Lock looked surprised at the mysterious girl who's hugging him and Shock glared daggers at the girl.

"Lock?" A voice said from the other side- to the right. When the group, mostly Barrel and Dahlia, snapped their attention to the right. From the right bushes, the other Spooky High representatives emerged from the dark side of the bushes and tree lines.

"Oh. Hey, guys" Dahlia said as she looked at their six schoolmates. They wore fitted white spandex suits with black and orange accents and the Spooky High patch right collarbone side which was the Spooky High representative uniform.

"There you guys are!" Gene exclaimed. She wore the Spooky high representative uniform so well that she looked like she was a general in an army.

"Gene? So it was you we heard yell" Barrel said and looked at the other representatives.

"Let Lock go!" Shock yelled at the mystery girl as she tried to pry her off. Taylor ran up to them and pried the girl off Lock.

"Another kind?" Taylor said as he stared at the girl. He wore the Spooky high representative uniform that showed his chiseled body.

"Another kind?" The girl said as she stared at Taylor. Meanwhile Shock looked at Lock angrily as he tried to explain.

"People!" Gary's voice interrupted. He looked fairly regal and mature wearing the Spooky High representative uniform.

"Thank you, Gary." They heard the principal's voice said as a figure emerged from the darkness of the bushes and tree lines.

"Oh my!" Dahlia said as she stared at the figure.

"Shoot!" Barrel exclaimed staring at the figure.

"What the…." Lock said as the figure caught his attention.

"Your majesty!" The mystery girl said and bowed down.

"What's happening here?" They all heard and their attention snapped to their left as a group of girls dressed in puffed flowing light blue dresses emerged from the dark.

"Lola!" They heard one of the girls say and the mysterious girl that hugged Lock earlier turned her head to the group.

"Guys!" 'Lola' said as she rose up, bowed slightly then ran to the group.

"Your Highness!" One of the girls said and all of them bowed down to the figure.

"Glad you can make it, Gaylord" Shock said smirking as she pinched Lock's pointy ear.

"You shall not address Principal and Ruler Thorn like that!" Gary exclaimed as he drew a meter stick and was going to slap Shock's wrists. The figure gestured his hands as in to say stop.

"Gray!" Lock stated as he hugged Shock tight.

"It is alright to call me by my first name but I prefer Cruz or P.T." The figure with the principal's voice said.

"Cruz?" Lock said as he, Shock, and Barrel looked at each other in confusion.

"Like - who was that again?! The one in Mhadz Genesis!" Barrel said staggering to get the information that he wanted from his memory.

"Mhadz Genesis-" Lock said with wide eyes.

"-Louche Family-" Shock said with wide eyes too.

"-Louche Cruz" Barrel exclaimed as he remembered.

"Yes. Yes. I am Louche Cruz of the Mhadz Genesis" The figure said as his appearance was unveiled. There was this manly figure wearing a white formal suit with black and orange accents. His skin was dark blue, his hair was blue, and his eyes were black with cerulean irises.

"You used to be one of the Ten Terrors of the Under!" Shock yelled in surprise.


End file.
